MAGIA ANTIGUA, EL MISTERIO TRAS LA PUERTA
by WizardPotter
Summary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.
1. Capitulo 1: Heroes Legendarios

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**-------: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

**Disclamair: A pesar de que este es un fic que envuelve personajes de Harry Potter, los personajes principales son creaciones de los autores de este fic. Los personajes que reconozcan son de la fabulosa Rowling, los demás son de los autores.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 1  
HEROES LEGENDARIOS, DESCENDIENTES DEL PASADO.**

Voldemort surgió de entre las sombras una vez mas, mostrándose como el temible mounstro que había sido y que ahora era de nuevo. Albus Dumbledore que siempre se había enfrentado a el, pereció a causa de una traición dejando sin tutela a Harry Potter, quien durante algunos años debió cuidar de si mismo, acompañado de sus fieles amigos, así como de la restaurada y mejorada Orden del Fénix que fue liderada por el ultimo de los Potter.  
Conformada por nuevos miembros, la Orden contaba con ayuda valiosa de distintos elementos que dedicaron su vida y secretos a la protección del bien. A pesar de sus deseos de justicia, muchos fueron afectados por sus sueños y sentimientos personales. Relaciones se rompieron, amistados se separaron, aun así en la batalla final la luz triunfo sobre la oscuridad a un alto precio. Harry murió dejando tras su ausencia, un legado de paz y tranquilidad tan añorada, pero... existen cicatrices que nunca se borran, memorias inolvidables y cuando las cosas parecen marchar a la perfección, una estruendosa voz resuena en el eco diciendo: "No estén tan seguros", nuestra historia apenas inicia...

El viento helado soplaba con fuerza, moviendo la hierba que se interponiera en su camino. Surgido de la nada, apareció en aquella enorme planicie de campo una figura encapuchada. Su larga capa negra se agitaba con cada ráfaga de viento, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la formación rocosa que se hallaba sobre la colina.  
Al llegar a la cima observo alrededor, las frías ruinas de roca que era Stonshead se alzaban silenciosamente, lanzando fantasmales figuras sobre la tierra. La luna se paseaba entre las nubes que corrían en el cielo, los rayos de aquel astro aparecieron repentinamente al verse descubierto, regresando el destello de una filosa hoja de metal que se dirigió directamente al encapuchado. El aludido detuvo el ataque con un solo movimiento, cogiendo entre sus dedos la filosa daga que le habían lanzado.

- Esto es nuevo querido amigo... no acostumbrabas atacar a traición- exclamo en tono sarcástico mientras se bajaba la capucha, dejando ver el rostro de un hombre joven, llevaba el cabello corto, rubio platino. Sus ojos castaños observaban con cautela uno de los sólidos arcos de piedra que se encontraba frente a el. Se llevo la mano al bolsillo apretando aquel objeto que tanto atesoraba entre sus dedos-

- Tenia que asegurarme que fueras tu realmente y no un intruso que hubiera interceptado mi invitación- respondió un hombre alto y delgado, piel morena, de largo cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la espalda, dos largos mechones cubrían sus ojos almendras que miraban con desicion hacia el recién llegado. Iba cubierto por una larga capa de viaje plateada, que ondeaba libre-

- Pues ya te has cerciorado que soy yo, Zero- dijo un poco molesto el rubio mientras sacaba la mano del bolsillo y caminaba hacia el moreno-

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Erick- respondió el hombre al saludo- o quizás debería decir Thomas Wood.

- Todos tenemos que engañar para sobrevivir, Thomas Wood salvo mi vida durante algún tiempo, pero descuida ahora soy Erick Potter como siempre lo he sido.

- Ya veo, aun así me siento bien de saber que seguiste mi consejo.

- Siempre fuiste muy inteligente, excepto en el ultimo momento- dijo Erick con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz-

- No me odies amigo, sabes que contra el corazón no se puede luchar- replico Zero con dureza-

- Si, pero tenias que irte con ella precisamente- exclamo el rubio en tono despectivo-

- Cuidado con tus palabras Erick, eres mi amigo pero no dejare que insultes a mi esposa, a la mujer que amo- advirtió el moreno un poco molesto-

- A que me has traído aquí Zero? vamos habla- insito Erick apresurando a su amigo- huiste sin decir nada, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ti recibo ese misterioso mensaje pidiéndome que te viera en este lugar -se cruzo de brazos mirando con sus ojos penetrantes- sabes que es peligroso que ambos estemos aquí, tanto para ti, como para mi.

- No te preocupes, seré breve... primero quería disculparme contigo por huir sin decirte nada- exclamo tímidamente el hombre-

- No es precisamente conmigo con quien debes disculparte- respondió el rubio de una manera fría-

- Lo se, pero tu podrás decírselo por mi.

- Eso me da a entender que no piensas regresar con nosotros?

- Claro que no -negó Zero con un gesto de cabeza- después de terminar lo que vine hacer, regresare a mi refugio, ahora mas que nunca nadie debe saber de mi paradero.

- Si lo que buscabas era que te disculpara, descansa, por mi parte todo esta bien- dijo Erick desviando la mirada- sin embargo dudo que ella logre perdonarte alguna vez, por mucho que yo le explique las cosas.

- Lo se... pero nada pierdes con intentar hablar con ella- explico Zero-

- De acuerdo, se lo diré, pero no prometo nada- respondió el rubio- eso era todo? me dio gusto verte de nuevo Zero, cuídate- Erick se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse-

- Espera, eso no es todo- el moreno camino hasta llegar junto a su amigo- quería presentarte a alguien especial para mi- el muchacho abrió la capa de viaje para dejar a la vista unas ropas un poco extrañas que vestía, un cinturón de piel de dragón decorado con unas escamas doradas y para sorpresa de Erick un pequeño bulto de mantas del que sobresalía la pálida carita de un bebe- mi hijo, Yuen- dijo Zero con orgullo- quería que fueras el primero en conocerlo.

- Tu hijo...-respondió sorprendido Erick- hace cuanto tiempo que nació?

- Un par de meses, dos para ser exacto.

- Parece un niño saludable, además... se ve que posee grandes poderes mágicos, puedo sentirlo- dijo preocupado el rubio-

- Descuida, no hará daño a nadie- susurro Zero mirando con ternura a su hijo que dormía profundamente-

- Conociendo la madre que tiene no puedes culparme si no te creo del todo- opino el hombre mirando con duda al niño-

- Por que no olvidas lo negativo Erick, ella a cambiado, no es la misma de antes- dijo con dureza Zero-

- Nunca cambian amigo, la gente de su clase lo lleva en la sangre, así fue, así es y así lo será siempre- exclamo Erick dándole la espalda al moreno-

- Pensé que me comprenderías, después de todo ahora también eres padre y tienes a alguien que amas- le reprocho el chico-

- Ryuu no es como tu "esposa"- dijo con énfasis la ultima palabra- y Misa no tiene la ascendencia que tu hijo tiene.

- Hablas de Yuen como si fuera un arma mortal dispuesto atacar- opino el moreno-

- Por ahora no lo hará Zero, pero crecerá y tú no sabes que camino escogerá.

- No permitiré que Yuen se vaya por el camino erróneo- dijo Zero con desicion-

- Eso espero amigo mió- respondió Erick en voz alta mientras se alejaba del muchacho- un gusto en verte nuevamente, cuida de ti y cuida de ese pequeño.

- Lo haré- exclamo el moreno mirando fijamente al bebe- ERICK!- grito repentinamente-

- Que sucede?- pregunto el aludido deteniéndose-

- Como me has dicho que se llama tu hija?

-Misa.

- Misa eh? crees que algún día ambos se conozcan y Yuen pueda ser su amigo, como tu y yo lo somos?- pregunto Zero entusiasmado-

- Serán mas que eso...-murmuro Erick apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio-

- Que has dicho- exclamo el moreno que no había escuchado la respuesta del rubio-

- Buenas noches Zero, cuida mucho de tu hijo para que crezca sano- dijo el hombre alzando la mano en señal de despedida e inmediatamente desapareció-

- Lo sabe...- murmuro en voz baja Zero- pronto las sombras cubrirán de nuevo nuestro futuro, y serás importante en la batalla hijo- el chico acaricio la sonrosada mejilla del pequeño- Yuen y Misa, resolverán el error del que nuestro salvador Harry Potter no se percato...

Cubierto por la brillante tela que se coloco de nuevo, Zero se desvaneció del aquel lugar, sin saber completamente que la personita entre sus brazos seria parte clave de un destino incierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Que tal, les habla una de las autoras de este fic, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Antes que nada esta historia contiene personajes de Harry Potter, pero la trama gira alrededor de personajes originales que siguen la ****línea de historia de los libros, suponiendo que Harry hubiera muerto (es nuestro presunto final alternativo) aunque también aparecen algunos personajes de Rowling.**

**En resumen espero que lo escrito aquí les guste mucho, cualquier comentario, abucheo, tomatazo o carta bomba será bien recibida.**

**Próximamente capitulo 2.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevas Vidas

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**-------: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

**Disclamair: A pesar de que este es un fic que envuelve personajes de Harry Potter, los personajes principales son creaciones de los autores de este fic. Los personajes que reconozcan son de la fabulosa Rowling, los demás son de los autores.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 2  
NUEVAS VIDAS, RENCORES ANTIGUOS**

El silbato de la locomotora silbo estruendosamente anunciando su próxima partida. Chicos y chicas de diferentes edades corrían por el andén 9 y 3/4 transportando pesados baúles, jaulas con lechuzas, gatos de todos los colores y pelajes posibles.  
Repentinamente de una sólida pared emergió un chico apresuradamente, transportando un pesado baúl en un carrito, corrió rápidamente hacia la escarlata locomotora con la inscripción de: "Expreso de Hogwarts". Recorrió todos los vagones buscando uno donde pudiera entrar.

- Hey por aca!!!!- grito emocionado un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Hacia señas con la mano para que pudiera verlo. El recién aparecido se acerco al vagón rápidamente, el castaño abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar. El chico entro jalando el baúl y entre ambos lo acomodaron sobre la rejilla portaequipajes.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo Ser- dijo el muchacho al castaño. Ser Snake era un joven estudiante de Hogwarts alto, muy delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos miel, su piel era pálida consecuencia de no exponerse mucho a la luz solar, en aquel momento ya iba vestido con su túnica del colegio. El escudo de la serpiente en su pecho indicaba que era de la casa de Slytherin.

- Como has pasado las pascuas Nekko?- pregunto Ser al chico.

- Bien, pero mi madre no quería dejarme regresar- respondió molesto Nekko dejándose caer en el asiento junto a la ventana.

-Por que?- pregunto confundido el castaño-

- Tonterías de ella- respondió evasivamente el chico mientras se encogía de hombros. Nekkoyasha era un chico alto, delgado de complexión gruesa, su piel era clara como la nieve, tenía un largo cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros, dejando ver sus azules ojos como zafiros. Desde su traslado a Hogwarts (a segundo año) el sombrero seleccionador, lo había escogido para la casa de Slytherin.

- Solo pasaste la semana de pascuas con tu madre y ya no quería que regresaras al colegio, que razones puede tener- exclamo Ser mirando a su amigo de reojo. Hacia tiempo que sospechaba que la familia de su amigo era un poco extraña.

- No lo se, ya sabes que cuando le entra una idea loca no hay quien se la quite- respondió el moreno recostándose en su asiento.

- A que te...- las palabras de Ser fueron interrumpidas al abrirse de súbito la puerta del compartimiento.

- Que ondas!!!!! Que hay de nuevo- grito un chico acercándose a Nekko y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Te he dicho que no hagas eso- exclamo el ojiazul regresándole el golpe a su amigo.

- Lenon, cuantas veces tendré que decirte que dejes de fumar tentáculo venenosa- respondió ácidamente Ser.

- Mira Sercito mejor métete en tus propios asuntos- se defendió Kilik Lenon. En el mundo existen muchos fenómenos inexplicables, uno de ellos era este chico perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts había sido una leyenda, tanto por conseguir robarse la lista de calificaciones del despacho de su jefe de casa para cambiar su nota como por comerse un pedazo de lazo del diablo que se encontraba en uno de los invernaderos avanzados. Era un chico aventurero un poco descarriado que no se detenía cuando de hacer travesuras se trataba. Era casi tan alto como Ser, tenia una cara ovalada, ojos oscuros y poco cabello corto. Acostumbraba ponerse unas gafas pequeñas de montura redonda, dándole un cierto aire de "Hippie". Desde que se conocieron Ser y Kilik no soportaban estar en el mismo lugar, sin embargo se encontraban por que ambos tenían un aspecto en común: Nekkoyasha como amigo.

- Como me dijiste rapaz- grito el castaño colocándose en pie.

- Hey chicos no empiecen- pidió un poco arto Nekko, estaba cansado de que ambos se metieran el uno con el otro cada vez que se veían.

- Bueno compa nos vemos después, antes de que esta serpiente me arranque la cabeza- dijo en tono burlón Kilik saliendo del compartimiento. Ser se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla violentamente- estupido hippie.

-Déjalo en paz tu te lo buscas.

- No lo apoyes- pidió enfadado Ser mientras se dejaba caer en el otro asiento. Un minuto más tarde, el expreso de Hogwarts inicio su marcha, dejando atrás el andén donde muchos padres despedían a sus hijos, los cuales agitaban la mano desde las ventanillas de los compartimentos. Nekko observo por la ventana como una pareja se despedía de su hija que se encontraba en el compartimiento contiguo al de ellos, cerró los ojos cargados de cansancio y se masajeo la sien. Entonces recordó lo sucedido hacia un par de horas.

FLASHBACK

- He dicho que no iras- exclamo una mujer de piel pálida con voz enojada.

- No me quedare por tus tontos presentimientos mama- replico Nekko mirando con enfado a su madre mientras cerraba con fuerza el baúl.

- Escúchame hijo, esto es importante, te lo aseguro de otra manera no te estaría pidiendo que te quedaras- dijo desesperada la mujer.

- No hay nada que digas que me convenza de quedarme mama, quiero regresar al colegio con mis amigos- exclamo el chico mientras colocaba el baúl a los pies de su cama.

- Si quieres salir por esa puerta tendrás que luchar contra mi- desafió la mujer empuñando su varita.

- No me hagas esto mama- respondió suplicante Nekko.

- Tu padre no querría que regresaras si supiera lo que he escuchado hijo- se defendió la mujer- por favor, quédate.

- Lo lamento, no me convencerás de quedarme- respondió tercamente Nekko mientras le daba la espalda a su madre.

- Si así lo deseas- dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con un potente hechizo.

- Con que esas tenemos eh- respondió en tono de reto el muchacho mientras se metía debajo de su cama, deslizaba una tabla que estaba suelta y sacaba de un hueco en el piso su escoba ultimo modelo: Ráfaga de fénix la escoba mas versátil y utilizada por todos los deportistas, superando por mucho a la famosa saeta de fuego (su madre no se la había querido comprar) Amarro el baúl al palo de la escoba, coloco una hoja levitatoria bajo el pesado objeto (uno de los inventos mágicos mas recientes) y abriendo la ventana de su cuarto (que se encontraba en el segundo piso) dio paso a la escoba que quedo flotando junto a la ventana, saco el baúl que levitaba y cuidándose de volar sin que le vieran. Se escapo de su casa sin que su madre se percatara (o eso creía el)

- Ese idiota- exclamo molesta la mujer mirando como su único hijo se alejaba volando, de regreso a Hogwarts sin su consentimiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Hey! Nekko- exclamo la voz de un nuevo chico que le saludaba desde la puerta.

- Que hay Leiter- regreso el saludo el moreno.

- Nada, los vi aquí a ambos y pensé en venir a charlar- dijo el muchacho entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si- que tal las vacaciones de pascua?

- Nada fuera de lo normal- opino Ser acostándose de lado en su asiento.

- Que tal tu Nekko?- pregunto Leiter.

- Estuvieron geniales, de no ser por que mi madre no me quería dejar regresar- respondió sobriamente el moreno.

- Eso si que es una pasada- respondió el chico. Leiter Gijsaw cursaba el tercer grado (mismo año que Nekko, Ser y Kilik) y al igual que los otros pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, era extremadamente callado, muy alto para su edad, delgado, de cabello corto rubio platino, casi blanco, piel pálida, ojos rasgados color azul. Cuando no paseaba solo por los pasillos acostumbraba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. Pocos sabían de el, inclusive aquellos que convivían con el desconocían cosas sobre su vida- por que no quería tu madre que volvieras?

- Cosas de ella, nada de importancia- respondió Nekko mirando por la ventana- tuvo una tonta pesadilla que la asusto.

- Debió ser muy real si no quería dejarte regresar- opino Ser desde su asiento.

- No me extraña con los rumores que se corren por ahí- dijo Leiter soltando un gran suspiro.

- A que te refieres?-pregunto interesado Nekko.

- No has escuchado- dijo extrañado el rubio- tal parece que los pocos partidarios de Voldemort que sobrevivieron han vuelto a estar activos.

- En serio?- pregunto anonadado Ser.

- Eso se dice por ahí, mi madre a implementado medidas de seguridad muy estrictas alrededor de nuestra casa, hasta se ha planteado la idea de regresar a Japón- respondió Leiter.

- Creo que dan demasiada importancia a los rumores, además Voldemort esta muerto- opino el moreno subiendo los pies al asiento.

- Nekko tiene razón- apoyo el castaño.

- No estaría tan seguro, últimamente ha habido algunas desapariciones de agentes del ministerio y uno que otro muggle.

- Como es que sabes tanto?-pregunto Ser escéptico.

- Debo irme, acabo de recordar que deje mi baúl abierto, nos veremos después- se despidió el chico saliendo del lugar.

- No tienes la sensación de que aun no confía en nosotros?-pregunto Ser a Nekko que se encogió de hombros sonriendo. A media tarde Kilik regreso al compartimiento solo para molestar a Ser, después de lanzarle una gran cantidad de mocomurcielago al castaño salio en desbandada corriendo seguido de un furioso Ser que lo intercepto a mitad del pasillo y lo dejo colgando en el aire boca abajo hasta que uno de los prefectos paso por ahí y bajo a Kilik, para después reprender a Ser. Unas horas mas tarde, el tren aminoro su marcha, ocasión que Nekko aprovecho para ponerse la túnica del colegio (Ser ya se había vestido) Una vez llegado a la estación, los ocupantes comenzaron a bajar de la locomotora, caminando por el anden hasta llegar a las carrozas que los conducirían al colegio. Ser y Nekko acababan de subir el equipaje a uno de los carruajes cuando Leiter se les unió y (para disgusto de Ser) Kilik los alcanzo, pero el castaño les cerro la puerta en las narices.

- Sabias que eres el tipo mas amable que he conocido- dijo Kilik después de que Nekko le dejara subir y se ponían en marcha.

- Guarda silencio Lenon y mantente alejado de mis manos- respondió Ser aun molesto por la broma que le había jugado el muchacho.

- Vamos no te tomes tan en serio mi bromita- dijo riendo Kilik.

- Cuando tendremos nuestro próximo partido de Quidditch?-pregunto Leiter arto de las discusiones de Kilik y Ser.

- "Los partidos se reanudaran dos semanas después de la semana de pascua", eso fue lo que me dijo Mordaunt antes de irme de vacaciones- respondió Nekko.

- Mordy, espero que me haya extrañado esta semana que no estuve- exclamo Kilik riendo cínicamente- creo que mi broma de las notas no le pareció muy divertida.

- No es al único al que no le agradan tus bromas idiotas- opino en voz baja Ser.

- Dijiste algo Sercito.

- Que no me digas SERCITO LENON!!! te lo advierto, una vez mas que me llames así y te saco por la puerta aunque el carruaje aun no llegue al colegio- grito enojado el castaño. Después de varios minutos en los que Ser y Kilik no dejaron de pelear, llegaron al castillo de Hogwarts, en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo Leiter y Nekko saltaron de el, dejando que los otros chicos se mataran. El rubio se separo de Nekko en el vestíbulo alegando que no deseaba cenar y que iría directamente a su dormitorio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a las mazmorras y bajo lentamente las escaleras. Nekko no dejo de pensar que algo le preocupaba a su amigo, se mostraba mas callado de lo normal y parecía preocupado por algo.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- exclamo una voz áspera desde las escaleras de mármol que conducían hacia las torres- es el señor raro.

- Por que llegue a pensar en la posibilidad de no encontrarme contigo a mi regreso- dijo el muchacho suspirando- sabes que? no tengo ganas de ponerte en ridículo tan pronto- opino Nekko dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor.

- Huyes como siempre lo haces señor importante?- pregunto sarcásticamente el muchacho bajando las escaleras lentamente. Se trataba de Johnatan Morris un chico del mismo curso que el Slytherin pero perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor. Era de complexión gruesa, tez morena, tan alto como Nekko, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, miraba desdeñosamente al moreno. Todos sabían que desde que Nekko había sido transferido a Hogwarts se habían caído mal, sobre todo por la creciente envidia del Gryffindor hacia el moreno, por ser mas popular con las mujeres algo que Johnatan no podía perdonarle.

- Morris ahórrate la vergüenza que vas a pasar si te metes conmigo, como siempre sucede- dijo Nekko recostándose en la puerta del gran salón y mirando fríamente a Johnatan.

- Solo por que seas el favorito de Mordaunt no quiere decir que los demás hagan lo mismo, ándate con cuidado señor importante- advirtió el Gryffindor pasando junto a Nekko y cuidando de darle un golpe al pasar junto a el.

- Estupido- grito Ser desde la puerta hacia el exterior.

- Donde dejaste a Kilik, Ser?-pregunto el moreno.

- Esta colgado en el aire allá afuera- respondió apresuradamente el castaño mientras entraba al gran comedor- voy a cenar, vienes?

- Enseguida voy- dijo sonriendo Nekko. Ser entro al gran salón, mientras que el moreno salio del colegio nuevamente, después de bajar a Kilik ambos chicos fueron hacia el gran comedor, se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron (Kilik se cuido de sentarse lejos de Ser) y comenzaron a cenar. Desde la mesa de profesores, los observaba Minerva Mcgonagall directora del colegio desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, antiguo mentor de Harry Potter en su lucha contra Voldemort, el gran mago que había muerto a manos de un traidor. Sentado al lado izquierdo de Mcgonagall se encontraba Matt Mordaunt profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de casa de Slytherin, en aquellos momentos conversaba con Slughorn que impartia Posiones. La profesora Sinistra de Astronomía conversaba con la profesora Sprout de Herbó logia ambas mujeres tenían un rostro demacrado señales de la antigua batalla a la que se habían enfrentado en los tiempos de Harry Potter, algunos profesores eran sobrevivientes, al igual que Flitwick profesor de Encantamientos, Firenze y Trelawney que impartían las clases de Adivinación, Vektor profesora de Aritmancia y el ultimo miembro de ellos Rubeus Hagrid. Por su rostro todos pensarían que era un hombre temible, ya que su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por una inmensa cicatriz vestigio de batallas pasadas, pero realmente era un hombre dulce y bondadoso, encargado de impartir las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
Nekko comió de todo lo imaginable y una vez que los restos de la cena desaparecieron, dieron lugar a los deliciosos postres de los cuales el chico devoro todo aquel que contuviera chocolate, especialmente el pastel de cereza que le encantaba. Una vez acabado con todo, los tres Slytherin se levantaron de la mesa desperezándose y dispuestos a irse a descansar. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor un voz femenina detuvo a Nekko, el cual rodó sus ojos con cara de aburrimiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que le había hablado.

- Podemos hablar a solas?-pregunto autoritariamente la muchacha.

- Nekko tiene novia- hizo bulla Kilik que recibió un coscorrón de parte de Ser y fue arrastrado hasta salir del comedor.

- Que sucede?-pregunto el muchacho.

- Veras este verano mis padres ofrecen una fiesta muy importante en casa y me preguntaba si tu...- dijo la muchacha sonrojándose.

- No- respondió el moreno antes de que la chica acompletara la frase.

- Pero...por que no- estallo esta dando una patada en el piso.

- No hagas tus escándalos aquí- pidio Nekko saliendo apresuradamente del gran comedor.

- Regresa acá aun no he terminado de hablar- exclamo eufórica la muchacha.

- Mira Shadow he sido muy paciente contigo deja de acosarme- pidió amablemente Nekko mirando fijamente a la chica. Nida Shadow alumna de Ravenclaw, era una chica de baja estatura, tez morena, cabello ondulado y ojos cafés. Desde que conociera al chico se había enamorado de el, pero para el moreno el amor era algo sin importancia así que amablemente le había rechazado en innumerables ocasiones, pero eso solo ocasionaba la insistencia constante por parte de la Ravenclaw.

- No lo entiendo Nekko, no tienes novia que hay de malo en mi- dijo tristemente Nida mientras bajaba la mirada.

- La vida es difícil verdad- respondió sin darle importancia el chico, dio media vuelta y camino hacia su sala común.

- Algún día saldrás conmigo Nekko- grito tercamente la chica.

- Así, felicidades- respondió sarcásticamente el moreno bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Llego a su sala común después de dar la contraseña al solidó muro de piedra (serpientes) y se dirigió a su habitación. Sus otros amigos ya se encontraban ahí, poniéndose sus pijamas. Nekko se dejo caer en su cama, colocándose un brazo sobre los ojos.

- Que sucedió?- pregunto curioso Kilik vistiendo su pijama con diminutas caras de los integrantes de su grupo favorito, Los Beatles.

- De seguro Shadow te pidió una cita de nuevo- dijo Ser recostado en su cama cubierto por las mantas.

- Algo así- respondió el moreno colocándose de lado.

- Siempre me he preguntado por que no le haces caso, es una chica linda- opino Kilik metiéndose bajo las mantas.

- Claro, así como Mordaunt se ve lindo en el uniforme de las chicas- dijo el castaño jalando de la cuerda que sujetaba las cortinas verdes del dosel de su cama y las dejaba caer.

- Lo que pasa es que a ti nadie te invita a salir antisocial- exclamo Kilik jalando de las colgaduras también y quedando oculto tras las cortinas.

- En mi opinión es buena chica, pero parece primate- opino Leiter recostándose en su cama y bajando el dosel.

- Que diré yo- murmuro Nekko desde su cama y sin ponerse el pijama cayo en un profundo sueño donde su madre lloraba desconsoladamente pidiéndole que regresara- lo siento mama...-murmuro medio dormido el muchacho.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Great Valley era un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en el fondo de un valle desolado e inhabitado. Pocas personas Vivian en aquel lugar y sus habitantes no eran unos moradores muy normales. La mitad de su población practicaba la magia oscura, antigua y prohibida. Algunos de ellos se rumoraba habían sido partidarios de Lord Voldemort, aquellos que todos conocieron como mortifagos.

La noche cubría todo el lugar con su manto oscuro, una fría brisa soplo a trabes de las pequeñas casas que componían aquel lugar olvidado por todos. Una tenue luz resplandecía en una de las moradas, dándole aquella habitación un aspecto tétrico, de abandono. En su interior, en aquello que parecía ser la sala de estar un hombre dormitaba sobre un desvencijado y desgastado sofá. Su larga mata rubia caía sobre un sucio cojín iluminado por la luz del brillante fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, llevaba puesta una andrajosa túnica negra de las cuales sobresalían unas desgastadas botas, una de sus manos estaba cubierta por una fea cicatriz que por momentos parecía abierta. Un fuerte portazo lo hizo despertar sobresaltado, empuño su varita con desicion, mirando fijamente aquello que se movía hacia el.

- Descuida Draco soy yo- respondió una figura encapuchada que llevaba un enorme libro entre sus manos.

- Merope idiota, me has asustado- exclamo el chico relajándose con lo cual sus fríos ojos grises dejaron atrás el brillo que los había inundado anteriormente.

- Lo he encontrado Draco- dijo la chica bajándose la capucha dejando ver el fino rostro de una chica de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos oscuros- después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo he encontrado, las memorias de nuestro señor.

- Que has dicho?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio- como lo has conseguido?

- Me ha costado mucho trabajo y un gran sacrificio, pero di con ellas, estaban muy ocultas, pero esto nos servirá para devolver a nuestro plano a Lord Voldemort- exclamo en tono triunfal Merope.

- Entonces es verdad que no lo derrotaron completamente.

- Claro que no, Potter fue un idiota, pensó eliminar a nuestro señor pero el no conocía el método correcto para hacerlo, ahora todos pagaran caro el error de ese loco amigo de los traidores y los sangre sucia.

- Eres brillante Merope Lestrange, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti- respondió Draco con orgullo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la chica.

- El asesino de mis padres pagara lo que hizo- exclamo con rabia Merope- aunque aun se esconda, se que lo encontrare y cuando mi señor regrese, se encargara de matarlo, mi madre fue su mortifaga mas fiel y ahora yo lo seré.

- Ambos lo seremos pequeña Merope, ambos lo seremos- apoyo el rubio sonriendo sádicamente.

- Pagaras la muerte de mis padres, Ronald Weasley...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Segundo capitulo, se que tal vez se les haga un poco confuso pero poco a poco irán comprendiendo las cosas. Como se darán cuenta la mayoría de los personajes son nuestros (aclaro este fic es escrito por dos personas) tal vez no sean tan buenos como los de Rowling pero hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.**

**Próximamente capitulo 3.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Mundos Distintos

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**-------: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

**: Pensamientos.**

**Disclamair: Es una pena que nuestros personajes no sean tan buenos, desafortunadamente todos los personajes conocidos no son nuestros, son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 3  
MUNDOS DISTINTOS, CAMINOS CRUZADOS.**

Yuhime Amerain fue desde el dia de su nacimiento una niña sana, preciosa y encantadora, pero su madre no penso en eso al dejarla en la puerta de entrada del orfanatorio San Joel. A los dos dias de nacida la pequeña se habia convertido en una huerfana mas de aquella casa cuna que la veria crecer durante largo tiempo.  
Los años que siguieron al dia de su ingreso fueron los mas dificiles para ella, ya que en inumerables ocasiones se metio en mas de un problema, situaciones que sucedian misteriosamente en torno a la pequeña. A pesar de ser una niñita muy linda y bien educada ninguna pareja parecia interesada en adoptarla. Las religiosas del lugar no se explicaban el por que de esa situacion.  
Finalmente a los once años, cuando Yuhime se habia hecho a la idea de que deberia esperar hasta cumplir los 21 para salir de aquel lugar, un extraño hombre aparecio en el orfanato. Era enorme, media aproximadamente dos metros, tenia una larga barba negra como su enmarañado cabello y sus ojos oscuros parecian escarabajos. El hombre que se presento a si mismo como Rubeus Hagrid, guardian de llaves de los terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, llevaba una carta para la niña donde Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio le comunicaba que tenia una plaza que podia ocupar a partir del mes de Septiembre. La niña un poco confundida interrogo a Hagrid queriendo disipar sus dudas, el hombre le explico todo lo que el sabia y mas contenta Yuhime decidio aceptar, ahora comprendia el por que de los hechos extraños que le sucedian.  
Meses despues, Yuhime asistio a Hogwarts (elegida para ser miembro de la casa de Slytherin) demostrando sus grandes dotes de bruja y su talento extraordinario con toda clase de hechizos,transformaciones, posiones y encantamientos, los profesores estaban muy complacidos con la muchacha, era una chica muy guapa, de facciones orientales, tez clara, cabello liso y negro, ojos azules como diamentes. A pesar de todo, a pesar de los incontables admiradores que tenia (y que ella habia rechazado) Yuhime nunca tuvo muchos amigos verdaderos, la unica remotamente interesada en ocupar ese lugar era una chica de su mismo curso y compañera de habitacion llamada Elena Kronwell, miembro de una de esas familias de sangre pura con mucha historia magica, una joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos grises. Inmediatamente se hicieron amigas, siempre estavan juntas. Aun cuando ambas se graduaron de Hogwarts estuvieron acompañandose años despues, cuando Yuhime, alentada por su amiga cometio el error de engrosar las filas de seguidores del resucitado Lord Voldemort. Tanto ella como Elena pasaron hacer de las escogidas favoritas del mago tenebroso en su lucha contra Harry Potter, ambas fueron creadoras de grandes masacres a muggles y magos por igual. Cuando sus profesores en Hogwarts se enteraron del paradero de las dos muchachas estavan estupefactos, jamas se imaginaron que llegarian a ser subordinadas de Voldemort. Afortunadamente el anciano director Dumbledore no vivio para enterarse de que una de sus alumnas mas queridas se habia convertido en mortifaga, ya que fallecio meses antes de que se conociera la identidad de la "Muerte Helada" que fue como llamaron a la chica, por sus poderes de hielo.

Contrario a Yuhime, tenemos a Zero Iteah, este chico nacio un resplandeciente dia de verano. Sus padres, ambos sangre pura, egipcios, estuvieron muy contentos con la llegada de su primer hijo (y el unico que tendrian). Desde pequeño, Zero demostro tener muchas aptitudes magicas, tanto fue asi que tuvo incontables tutores en cuanto a la enseñanza de hechizos y encantamientos se referia. A la edad de diecisiete años ingreso al instituto de Aurores en Londres donde se hiso popular entre las chicas por su aspecto, por su altura, su cuerpo delgado pero atletico, tez morena, cabello largo color negro azabache, y sus ojos almendras. Conocio a Kaya Kaze de la cual se hiso amiga, una bella chica oriental de cabello corto oscuro y ojos violeta. Entre ambos rapidamente se creo una estrecho vinculo sentimental, mas por parte de la muchacha que estava perdidamente enamorada de Zero.Eran los alumnos favoritos del insituto, al graduarse los dos consiguieron trabajo inmediatamente en el cuartel de aurores del Ministerio de Magia, donde conocieron a Erick Potter, un joven apuesto de tez clara, cabello rubio platino y ojos castaños, Jefe Adjunto de inefables en el Departamento de Misterios. Zero, Kaya y Erick se hicieron amigos en cuanto se conocieron, siempre cuidaban uno del otro y se preocupaban de la seguridad de cada uno de ellos. Por lo regular Kaya procuraba acompañar a Zero en sus trabajos designados, hasta le  
siguio cuando tuvo que regresar a patrullar en el Cairo.Dos historias tan diferentes, que sin embargo estavan destinadas a volverse una sola.

Hacia ya 5 años que Lord voldemort habi­a vuelto a la vida y que Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts y el mejor mago del mundo segun muchos, habi­a muerto. Habian sido años oscuros, cada uno peor al anterior y la influencia mortifaga y de Ryddle se extendia incluso al mundo muggle habiendo varios atentados y genocidios importantes.Los aurores y la orden del fenix no se daban abasto protegiendo tanto a magos como a muggles, en todo el mundo se habi­an reclutado a los mejores en contra del movimiento de Lord Voldemort para detener su conquista del mundo magico, que habi­a empezado con la toma del colegio de Hogwarts.

**--PLAZA "VALLE DE LOS REYES" , EL CAIRO, EGIPTO --**

Esa noche en la calida ciudad se respiraba el humo de los coches, un gran trafico cubri­a las calles debido a la celebracion anual de los antiguos faraones, una festividad que revivi­a los tiempos en los que los  
grandes soberanos dominaban Egipto, una epoca gloriosa llena de misticismo y magia, algo que para los muggles resultaba fascinante.  
Una mujer caminaba por entre la gente, su larga cabellera negra caia majestuosamente hasta su cadera, traia un vestido suelto de pana blanca que ondeaba un poco por el movimiento de sus pasos. Una gargantilla plateada con un copo de nieve de dije adornaban su cuello, y unos guantes finos cubri­an sus brazos hasta mas arriba del hombro, algo extraño en aquella region; caminaba hacia la plaza principal, donde todos se reunian para ver una representacion de un antiguo coronamiento de un faraon. Debido a los atentados inusuales que habian sucedido en el mundo, la vigilancia estaba a la vista, fuerzas de la justicia custodiaban al publico en busca de cualquier sospechoso. Uno de esos polici­as sintio como una manita jalaba de su pantalon. El hombre miro la causa de aquello, y se encontro con un niño de unos 8 años llorando.

- Que sucede pequeño, te has perdido?.- el niño solo asintio y de repente salio corriendo hacia los callejones aledaños a la calle principal.

- Hey! Espera!.- el soldado siguio al chico por entre los visitantes hacia los callejones donde se adentraron, el hombre siguio al pequeño por entre las sombras, hasta que lo perdio de vista, desaparecio. El soldado quedo en el callejon volteando a todos lados en busca del pequeño, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

- Dejame desgarrarte...- el hombre sintio como un fuerte escalofri­o le recorri­a todo el cuerpo, miro con miedo hacia todos lados y tomo el rifle que tenia en sus manos. Entonces, todo se nublo para el, lo unico que alcanzo a ver fueron 2 ojos escarlatas. Nadie se percato de su desaparicion, nadie excepto unas cuantas personas que destacaban de entre la multitud debido a sus tunicas negras.

- MORSMORDRE...- y entonces, el terror se desato...

**-- TABERNA ANUBIS, EL CAIRO, EGIPTO --**

Un hombre joven bebia un trago de jarabe de cereza, su vestimenta era de lo mas peculiar para los demas clientes de la bar, con ropa casual. Aquel hombre vestia un pantalon de lana muy holgado, amarrado a la cintura con un fajin escarlata, una camisa de algodon blanco y para completar una capa blanca con bordados extraños, su cabello negro lo tenia agarrado en una holgada cola de caballo, su rostro lucia tranquilo y alegre.

- Cantinero, me puede dar un poco mas?- el chico extendio el vaso hacia el atendiente.

- Pero señor, es su cuarto vaso, como puede tomar el jarabe solo, sin duda debe de estar empalagado.- le dijo el cantinero.

- Para nada- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.- sirvame otro poco por favor.

- Vaya que eres extraño chico- de repente una explosion sacudio el pequeño establecimiento, todos los clientes y el cantinero se echaron al suelo, solamente el joven extraño quedo en su asiento bebiendo el jarabe. Una nube de polvo se colo por una ventana rota por la explosion.

-Vaya, esos mortifagos si que saben echar a perder la diversion.- dijo el joven y se levanto del banquillo de donde estaba- oiga señor, cuanto le debo?

- Como dice?- respondio el cantinero desde debajo de la barra.

- Oh, bueno no importa, aqui­ tiene- y el chico dejo caer atras de la barra un billete- creo que con eso alcanza. El joven vio como la gente pasaba corriendo en frente de la cantina y se dirigio a la puerta.  
Parece que viene del parque, esta vez empezaron temprano... bueno, de vuelta al trabajo... de su espalda saco dos extraños cilindros, que extendio revelando lo que eran, de la nada aparecieron dos sables en los cilindros, que se convirtieron en los mangos de las espadas.

- Que nadie salga de aqui­, no quiero que haya mas victimas.- dijo el chico, al cual su mirada habia cambiado a una mirada penetrante y cli­nica.

- Quien eres?- pregunto el cantinero desde su posicion.El joven lo volteo a ver.

- Oh, me llamo Zero, Zero Iteah- respondio y salio del lugar.

------------------

La gente se aglomeraba en las calles aledañas al gran parque tratando de huir de aquellos encapuchados que habian empezado a lanzar luces por una varitas, unas luces verdes que si te tocaban, pareci­an arrebatarte la vida.

- AVADA KEDABRA!!!.- los encapuchados gritaban una y otra vez, en total eran 6; uno de ellos tan pequeño que pareci­a un niño, una mujer lo acompañaba mientras lanzaban sus rayos mortales a la gente. Un hombre con una hoz en una cadena laceraba los miembros de cualquiera que estuviera cerca, sin importar si era hombre o mujer. Uno de ellos tan grande como 2 hombres sobre si caminaba entre la gente y los golpeaba con una gran hacha tosca, llena de sangre seca. Todos corrian lejos de ellos, menos aquella mujer de vestido blanco, que caminaba tranquilamente. Entonces, a su lado cayo un muggle fulminado por aquel rayo verde.

- Hey!- la chica se aparto del cadaver- esa estuvo cerca Mordaunt, cuida tu varita si no quieres morir dentro de un ataud helado- el pequeño encapuchado se acerco hacia ella.

- Oohhhh, no sabes apreciar una bromita copo de nieve?- la mujer le sonrio y le tomo el brazo.

- Claro, cuando yo no soy la victima- entonces el brazo del chico empezo a escarcharse. Tiritando de frio el pequeño se aparto de aquella mujer.

- Que te pasa Yuhime!, era solo una broma!- Mordaunt se sacudido el hielo del brazo.

- Ohhhhh, no sabes apreciar una bromita?- Yuhime sonrio y siguio su camino al lado contrario de los mortifagos, alejandose de ellos.

- Esa mujer... me va a sacar canas... si me salieran claro.- dijo chico.

- Je, sabes como es su caracter- respondio la otra chica.

- Como es que eres su amiga Elena?

- Es una larga historia- dijo la chica- por cierto, donde esta tu mascara?

- Se me perdio- exclamo mordaunt haciendo cara de inocente.

- bastardo... 

-------------------

Yuhime caminaba lejos de aquella conmocion, si bien era cierto que le gustaba aquel ambiente, a veces se sentia...

- Disculpe señorita...- la chica sintio como una manita le tiraba del vestido. Repentinamente se encontro con los ojos de una niña de unos 4 años, llevaba un vestidito de manta y su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una hermosa cinta violeta. La pequeña lloraba y se restregaba un ojo con su manita.

- Perdi a mi mama, podri­a llevarme con ella?- la pequeña tiraba tiernamente del vestido, y Yuhime se quedo quieta, algo en su interior se agitaba al ver a aquella niña.A lo lejos vio como uno de los mortifagos se dirigia a aquella direccion. Su cuerpo temblo por un escalofri­o repentino.

- Rapido pequeña, escondete!- las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, y empujo a la niña hacia un callejon lateral. El mortifago traia su hoz en la mano. Por favor, que no la vean... merlin, porque protejo a esta muggle?... Yuhime trago saliva, se senti­a confundida. Entonces el mortifago se detuvo en seco, por las ranuras de los ojos vio que su compañero miraba fijamente un punto cerca de ella. Decidida, Yuhime volteo. Detrass de ella un joven se acercaba caminando, lentamente aquel chico cargaba con dos sables en las manos, su capa blanca ondeaba a cada paso que daba. Que...--!? la chica miro sorprendida como el extraño pasaba por un lado suyo.

- Disculpe señorita, pongase en un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de estos hombres...- pasandola de largo, dirigiendose hacia el mortifago.Muggle estupido... la chica penso para si misma... no vale la pena matarle y desaparecio sin que aquel chico se diera cuenta, ya que habi­a corrido con las espadas preparadas hacia el mortifago. Este solo sintio un golpe en el pecho y cayo de espaldas, entonces vio como aquel muchacho corri­a hacia sus demas compañeros. 

- Cuidado!- Matt Mordaunt empujo a Elena a un lado antes de que el chico pudiera tocarla, entonces el pequeño tomo la mano de Zero y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado. El chico giro en si­ y cayo delicadamente sobre sus pies.

- Oye no se vale, tu eres vampiro- el chico apunto con un sable al pequeño.

- Tienes buen ojo, quien eres?, tu sangre huele bien- opino Mordaunt lamiendose los labios.

- Eso no te incumbe niño, despues de muerto no te servira de nada saberlo-

- Eso lo veremos...- la lucha de Matt Mordaunt y Zero se prolongo por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron mas aurores y los mortifagos se retiraron.

- Vamonos Matt!- grito Elena al vampiro. El chico mostraba heridas en el cuerpo, sin embargo tambien Zero se mostraba agitado, debi­a admitirlo, aquel inmortal era muy fuerte.

- Nos veremos luego auror, por el momento, dejare que tu sangre se añeje un poco mas...- Mordaunt lo miro con sus ojos escarlatas y entonces desaparecio.Zero se dejo caer al piso cansado, pero alegre, aquella pelea habia valido la pena.

-Zero!!!- una chica se acercaba a el corriendo.

-Kaya...- respondio el moreno pesadamente- esta ves tardaron mucho tiempo sabes?- la chica lo miro.

- No te hagas, sabes que puedes arreglartelas solo.

- Arreglarmelas si, ganar no- se quejo el chico riendose con su amiga mientras llegaban otros Aurores a la escena.

Dos vidas distintas que se cruzaron en el mismo camino para unirse.Un año antes de la muerte de Voldemort a manos de Harry Potter, Yuhime desaparecio misteriosamente sin dejar pista. Al mismo tiempo en el cuartel de aurores se noto la repentina ausencia de cierto miembro importante, Zero se habia esfumado dejando atras dos breves cartas llenas de explicaciones para las personas que mas le habian apollado.Jamas se supo de ellos, hasta años venideros cuando Zero volveria aparecer frente a su antiguo amigo para presentarle lo que en aquel momento era mas valioso para el, su pequeño hijo. Aquel que en el futuro se convertiria en uno de los magos mas poderosos y cuyo destino seria muy importante, hijo de las dos caras de una moneda, un auror y una mortifaga, luz y oscuridad conviviendo conjuntamente en un solo ser.

Y asi nuestra historia sigue adelante...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Si aun se sienten confundidos de por donde va esta historia, no desesperen, no esta tan complicada o extraña como parece. Poco a poco vamos avanzando, a veces nos dan racha de inspiracion, a veces estamos tan bloqueados por nuestra vida diaria (ultimamente estamos ocupados) aunque ahorita ya tenemos cinco capitulos mas aparte de este, pero es mejor subirlos de poco a poco. Espero que la historia realmente este gustando (por lo menos ya tenemos una fan yupi!!!) por ahora me despido, ah! pero antes contestemos el review que nos han enviado.**

**Boggart Girls****: Gracias por decir que la historia te gusto y que vamos bien (pensamos que a nadie gustaria la historia) no te preocupes que seguiremos con ella. Por cierto no me molesto tu propaganda, sube tu fic y en cuanto la tengas la leo con mucho gusto y te dejo review. Gracias por tu apoyo chica!!!**

**Ahora si, me voy.**

**Proximamente capitulo 4.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**-------: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

_Bla, bla, bla_**: Pensamientos.**

**(Bla, bla, bla): Explicaciones.**

**Disclamair: Los personajes conocidos son de la renombrada J.K.Rowling. Los otros son nuestros.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 4

REENCUENTRO

- Basta Mayu!- exclamo la voz suplicante de la chica mientras esquivaba un reluciente rayo de luz rosado.

- No parare hasta que jures que no te iras- respondió tercamente la muchacha mirando con ojos tristes a su presa- por favor- pidió insistentemente mientras le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

- Mayu no quiero hacerte daño, pero si no detienes esta tontería tendré que hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja en tono de ultimátum-

- Wizu eres mi mejor amiga- respondió Mayu con lagrimas en los ojos - no me dejes sola.

- Debo irme y lo sabes, eh estado esperando por esto desde hace mucho tiempo- admitió Wizu acercándose a su amiga para reconfortarla con un calido abrazo mientras Mayu escondía la cara-

- Pero me voy a sentir tan sola sin ti aquí- sollozo la chica- cuando te veré de nuevo?

- Prometo escribirte cada semana- exclamo Wizu contenta mientras sonreía- recibirás muchas lechuzas con noticias mías.

- Lechuzas? pero no enviaras a Falcón?- pregunto confundida Mayu-

- No, Falcón es de mi abuelo, por lo tanto no me lo podré llevar pero en Hogwarts hay muchas lechuzas mensajeras, mi papa me lo contó- respondió Wizu muy emocionada-

- Y si se pierden en el camino? o si se cansan y tu carta nunca me llega?

- No te preocupes aunque las distancias sean grandes, las lechuzas siempre entregan su encargo- a pesar de que Mayu Owazaguara se mostró en acuerdo con la respuesta de su amiga, aun se encontraba un tanto insegura. A pesar de sus trece años y la apariencia de niña pequeña que tenía no era nada tonta, Wizu podría ser un año mayor que ella, pero aun así su amiga era mucho más infantil e inmadura. Aquel día había comenzado de la misma manera que habían iniciado todos los días desde hacia dos meses, cuando Wizu recibió la noticia de que podría asistir a Hogwarts. Después de tantas disputas con su padre había logrado convencerle. Desde que Mayu se enterara de la partida de su mejor amiga, había intentado por todos los medios posibles detenerla, hacerla desistir de su idea de marcharse y aunque toda su familia opinaban lo mismo que su amiga, Wizu se encontraba muy contenta con la idea de estudiar en Inglaterra.

- Hace muchos años que no viajaba a Gran Bretaña, desde que era muy niña y mis padres se separaron- suspiro la pelirroja recostándose en el tronco de un árbol de cerezos.

- Creo que tu madre estará muy contenta cuando se entere que volverás- opino Mayu sentándose junto a su amiga.

- No lo creo, ella no lo sabe- respondo Wizu mirando de reojo a la morena.

- Por que? acaso tus padres terminaron mal?

- No es eso, nunca he sabido por que mis padres se separaron, tampoco se por que a papa no le gusta que hablemos de ese tema- dijo evasivamente la chica.

- El tiene la culpa de todo, si no fuera por ese bobo tú no tendrías que marcharte- exclamo molesta Mayu colocándose repentinamente en pie.

- No me voy para buscarle Mayu, ya hablamos de eso- respondió la pelirroja sacudiéndose las ropas.

- Por que otra razón le insististe tanto a tu padre, te metiste en muchos problemas para lograr que te mandaran allá- reclamo la morena, mirando con reproche a la chica.

- Ya te dije que no es eso, déjame en paz!- grito molesta Wizu dándole la espalda a Mayu.

- Pues largate a donde quieras y que te aproveche el estar con ese idiota- grito la chica girando sobre si misma.

- Es hora Wiz- dijo tranquilamente una pequeña niña de largo cabello blanco y ojos violeta- la red Flu esta conectada a la chimenea y tu padre ya ha arreglado todo.

- Es un idiota, Kaya sensei- murmuro Wizu con la mirada clavada en el piso haciendo referencia de su amiga.

- No puedes reprochárselo Wizu chan, Mayu san te quiere mucho y que te vayas lejos no es lo mas feliz para ella- respondió la niña acercándose a su pupila.

- Pero yo quiero ir a Hogwarts, lo deseo con todo mí ser...

- El amor siempre nos hace feliz Wizu chan- opino Kaya sonriendo.

- Por favor sensei no empieces tu también con eso.

- Solo es broma- dijo la peliblanca mientras abrazaba a la chica- ven, debes despedirte de tus abuelos, tienes tus cosas ordenadas?

- Todo esta en mi habitación- respondió contenta Wizu-

- Entonces vamos, la hora de partir a llegado- dijo Kaya con expresión sombría, mientras se encaminaba desde el jardín trasero hacia la enorme mansión. Wizu miro a su alrededor, extrañaría aquel hermoso jardín que le había visto crecer, el pequeño lago donde nadaban los peces de muchos colores, los árboles de cerezo con sus hermosos pétalos rosados... ver a su abuela atendiendo las flores... a pesar de que dejaba todo atrás sentía que una nueva aventura estaba por iniciar, sin saber las muchas cosas que le pasarían...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, hermoso país de historias antiguas, grandiosos templos y familias de honor. Wizu Kaze era una chica perteneciente a una de esas tantas familias honorables. Había vivido desde los tres años junto a sus abuelos, Kei Kaze descendiente de una antigua familia de mediums y Kyoko Kaze una hermosa mujer oriental de familia mágica. Los padres de Wizu estaban separados, desde niña había sido entrenada tanto en artes marciales como en la enseñanza de la magia, tal parecía que su familia se empeñaba en sobreprotegerla cosa que ella agradecía. Al cumplir once años recibió su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts y se empeño en asistir, aun así tuvo que aceptar la negativa por parte de su familia repitiéndose a si misma que ellos debían tener sus razones para negarle algo de esa índole, pero recientemente se había enterado de algo importante lo cual provoco que insistiera una vez mas sin resignación aceptar una respuesta negativa esta vez, sorpresivamente su padre acepto, para desagrado de sus abuelos y su mejor amiga, a pesar de eso todo estaba decidido, por fin iría a Hogwarts. Kaya, su maestra encargada de aleccionarla en las artes de combate y mágicas, tenia la apariencia de una niña pequeña de ocho años, cuando su verdadera esencia era la de una mujer adulta ex aurora bajo las ordenes del ministerio de magia Británica. Se había retirado a consecuencia de la maldición causada por el vampiro y que le había otorgado aquella molesta apariencia. Aunque por fuera Kaya se mostraba siempre alegre y optimista, la verdad es que guardaba un doloroso y amargo pasado.

- Abuelito, ya es hora de que parta- exclamo emocionada Wizu, llevaba puesta la túnica de Howgarts y se encontraba de pie junto a un enorme baúl negro decorado con miles de mariposas púrpuras y las iniciales doradas WK en la cerradura.

- No has olvidado nada cariño?- pregunto Kyoko, su abuela, entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba la enorme chimenea por donde viajaría la pelirroja.

- Tengo todo abuelita- respondió la chica acercándose a su abuela.

- Bien mi pequeña, querido apresúrate que Wizu debe partir- llamo la anciana a su marido. A la habitación entro un hombre mayor de rasgos orientales vistiendo un kimono negro, seguido muy de cerca por Kaya.

- Todo listo Wizu san?- pregunto Kei mirando a su nieta.

- Si abuelito- asintió la chica.

- Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos- dijo serenamente el hombre acercándose a Wizu- cuídate mucho mi pequeña- murmuro Kei abrazando con cariño a su nieta. Después de haberla tenido desde niña a su cuidado, Kei Kaze se sentía miserable al dejarle ir. Su abuela con sus pequeños ojos empañados se unió al abrazo entre ambos.

- Muy bien, entra ahí o llegaras tarde, ya esta anocheciendo- sentencio Kei llevando a la chica hacia la chimenea.

- Lo se, no se preocupen estaré bien, prometo escribir- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-

- Cualquier cosa que necesites cariño no dudes en pedirla- exclamo con voz quebrada su abuela.

- Lo haré abuelita.

- Vamos Wiz- apremio Kei.

- Claro- la chica camino hasta la chimenea, se introdujo en ella, tomo los polvos que su abuelo le estiraba y se dispuso a partir- nos veremos en verano abuelo- el hombre desvió la vista y no respondió. Extrañada Wizu lanzo los polvos Flu al suelo de la chimenea y justo cuando la chica se disponía a decir el nombre del destino Kaya la detuvo.

- Wiz chan!- la mirada de la pelirroja se encontró con la de la peliblanca y Wizu pudo ver algo en los ojos violeta de su maestra- cuídate mucho.

- A Howgarts!- exclamo la chica y sintió como despegaba del suelo de la chimenea girando a gran velocidad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las diez de la noche en Howgarts, la cena había terminado hacia unas horas atrás y todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios. Minerva Mcgonagall de pie en su despacho de directora, conversaba con los cuatro jefes de casa: Flitwick de Ravenclaw, Sprout de Huffepluf, y los jefes de casa mas jóvenes, Matilda Marckbant jefa de Gryffindor así como profesora de Transformaciones y Matt Mordaunt jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Matilda había ingresado al colegio tras la derrota de Voldemort, desde entonces se había convertido en profesora y tiempo después, tras ganarse la confianza de la directora asumió su puesto de jefa, lo mismo había sucedido con Mordaunt. Solo que este último se le había cedido el puesto por parte de Slughorn, demasiado cansado para seguir adelante con ese trabajo, ahora solo se dedicaba a impartir la clase de Pociones. La batalla contra Voldemort había agotado hasta las mentes más sabias.

- Cuando llegara Minerva?- pregunto la profesora Sprout mirando su reloj, realmente era tarde.

- Se ha retrasado- exclamo Mordaunt bostezando.

- Lo se…-dijo Mcgonagall, pero en ese momento de la chimenea emergió la figura alta y delgada, de tez clara, largo cabello ondulado pelirrojo de una chica jalando un baúl negro con mariposas púrpuras. Abrió sus enormes ojos color café y sonrió a todos los presentes.

- Disculpen la tardanza, el Departamento de la Red Flu se tomo su tiempo para poder conectarse con la chimenea de la casa de mis abuelos- hablo pausadamente mirando a cada una de las personas que le devolvían la mirada.

- Estoy enterada de la situación señorita Kaze y por eso no se le reprenderá esta vez, pero déjeme decirle que a partir de ahora deberá ser responsable y tener en cuenta que sus fallas tendrán consecuencias- aclaro severamente la profesora Mcgonagall mirando sin pestañear a la pelirroja que asintió sin sonreír- sabemos que usted recibió su carta hace tres años pero que no se le permitió ingresar al colegio por decisión de su padre.

- Así fue, aunque yo tenia muchos deseos de venir, mi familia se opuso- respondió con melancolía la chica al recordar aquel día de hacia tres años cuando ansiosa, después de leer el pergamino que había llevado una pequeña lechuza gris, se apresuro a preguntar a su padre cuando irían a comprar su material y este para desagrado suyo había contestado que lo lamentaba pero que no podría asistir a ese colegio. Wizu pensó que con el apoyo de sus abuelos lograría convencerlo, pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

- Lo se señorita Kaze, recibimos la negativa de su padre por vía lechuza, hace cuatro años- explico la mujer acomodándose las gafas- por eso me pareció extraño cuando a mediados del mes de Octubre recibí otra carta con la petición de dejarle ingresar.

- La insistencia frecuente es útil en ocasiones- respondió sonriente Wizu.

- Después de unos cuantos arreglos y charlas con los jefes de casa, así como de todo el personal docente de Howgarts hemos llegado al acuerdo de dejarle ingresar al cuarto grado- explico la directora levantándose de detrás de su escritorio y caminando hacia un enorme librero donde reposaba un viejo y sucio sombrero negro.

- Cuarto grado?- pregunto sorprendida la chica con los ojos iluminados- pensé que tendría que comenzar desde el primero.

- Su padre nos ha dicho que ha sido educado desde pequeña en conocimientos mágicos, estoy segura que tendrá la misma capacidad de sus compañeros- Mcgonagall tomo el sombrero entre sus manos y camino hasta Wizu- ahora la seleccionaremos para saber a que casa pertenecerá.

- Lo se, estoy enterada de la ceremonia de selección- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Tomo asiento en un taburete que Mordaunt había colocado hacia unos instantes, la directora se acerco lentamente a ella y coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la chica. Por unos instantes una vocecita le murmuro palabras al oído. Tanto los jefes de casa como Mcgonagall esperaron expectantes durante veinte minutos, era la primera vez que el sombrero seleccionador tardaba tanto en decidirse. Finalmente una voz aguda grito.

- SLYTHERIN!!!- los presentes se observaron entre si confundidos. Mcgonagall quito el sombrero de la cabeza de la nueva Slytherin y lo coloco de nuevo sobre el estante.

- Felicidades- exclamo la directora sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio. De repente Wizu se percato que todas las personas retratadas en los cuadros que se encontraban en la habitación, le observaban con interés. En especial un anciano de larga barba y cabellera blanca, con relucientes ojos azules y gafas de media luna- ahora que has sido seleccionada te presentare a cada uno de los jefes de casa- la mujer se aclaro la garganta- la profesora Sprout que imparte la clase de Herbologia es la jefa de Huffepluf- la mujer de cabello lacio le sonrió amablemente a lo que la pelirroja correspondió- el profesor Flitwick se encarga de la casa de Ravenclaw así como de las clases de Encantamientos.

- Bienvenida señorita- exclamo el pequeño hombre con su voz de silbato.

- Gracias profesor- respondió amablemente la chica.

- El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Matt Mordaunt es su jefe de casa- prosiguió Minerva Mcgonagall señalando al hombre joven de piel pálida. Este observo a la muchacha con interés y Wizu le miro fijamente durante unos segundos, había algo en el que le había atraído inconscientemente. Tras unos instantes que a la pelirroja se le hicieron eternos, el profesor saludo con un gesto de cabeza- y finalmente Matilda Marckbant profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Espero que tengas talento para mi clase- exclamo de forma bullanguera la más joven de todas las personas ahí reunidas.

- Supongo que ya te habrán explicado el reglamento de Howgarts- sentencio Mcgonagall reprimiendo un enorme bostezo, se le veía mas cansada que de costumbre.

- Si, así es- carraspeo un poco- el bosque de los terrenos queda prohibido, las incursiones a Hogsmeade serán programadas y solo se le permiten asistir a los alumnos de tercer curso en adelante, no se permite hacer magia en los pasillos y existe una lista con objetos prohibidos que se encuentra en la oficina del intendente- finalizo Wizu con la voz agotada, realmente era tarde y el sueño comenzaba a invadirla.

- Sin más que añadir señorita Kaze su jefe de casa le acompañara a su sala común- dijo la mujer cerrando momentáneamente los ojos- gracias por su presencia a todos y bienvenida sea, Wizu Kaze.

- Muchas gracias por todo directora Mcgonagall- la chica se despidió con una reverencia y siguiendo a su jefe de casa (que ya había hechizado el baúl para transportarlo más fácilmente) salieron del despacho. Una vez que Minerva Mcgonagall se quedara a solas, giro en su silla para quedar de frente al retrato del anciano de larga barba plateada que había observado tan insistentemente a Wizu.

- Que opinas Albus?- pregunto la mujer mirando directamente los ojos azules del hombre.

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá- respondió limpiando sus gafas de media luna- espero que ahora las cosas si salgan bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wizu observaba maravillada todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mientras marchaba silenciosamente tras Mordaunt. Las escaleras que se movían, las armaduras susurrantes, las personas que viajaban de un cuadro a otro para visitarse y hasta un pequeño hombrecito que al ver al profesor de DCAO salio huyendo en sentido contrario a el. Aunque Mordaunt fuera un poco serio, no le parecía una mala persona, de hecho lo consideraba apuesto. El hombre la condujo por pasillos, bajaron por una larga escalinata de mármol que desembocaba en una enorme puerta donde podían verse cuatro largas mesas, pero siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta, al abrirla bajaron por unas escaleras de piedra, recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sólida pared.

- Ponga atención señorita Kaze- hablo con su voz profunda Mordaunt- esta es la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, para poder entrar necesita decir la contraseña.

- Y cual es?- pregunto la chica.

- Serpientes- exclamo el hombre. El sólido muro se movió dejando paso a una enorme habitación iluminada desde la chimenea y los candelabros por un fuego esmeralda. La sala estaba decorada con sillones tapizados de negro, al fondo se veían dos túneles- el túnel de la izquierda conduce al dormitorio de señoritas, el de la derecha desemboca en los dormitorios de caballeros. Su dormitorio es aquel que tiene una placa con la inscripción de cuarto grado, una de sus ocupantes es Pamela Parkinson, guíese por eso- explico Mordaunt- debo retirarme ahora señorita Kaze, nos veremos en clase mañana, buenas noches y bienvenida a Slytherin- saludo por ultima vez y se despidió para luego salir de la sala común, no sin antes mandar el baúl de Wizu a su respectiva plasa auxiliado de un hechizo. Una vez sola en la enorme sala común, la pelirroja se dirigió a los pasillos que conducían a los dormitorios, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la izquierda se apresuro a tomar el de la derecha, recorriéndolo silenciosamente y repasando cada una de las aldabas en las puertas que indicaban el nombre de los ocupantes de cada habitación. Finalmente llego a una donde se encontraban escritas las palabras: TERCER GRADO.

- Aquí esta- chillo calladamente. Sin hacer ruido giro la manija de la puerta y la empujo lentamente. Cuatro tranquilas respiraciones se escuchaban acompasadamente desde las cuatro camas que se encontraban ahí, tres de ellas cubiertas por cortinas, la otra la ocupaba un chico que dormía de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Wizu lo examino por unos momentos, luego negando con la cabeza se acerco a la cama que tenia mas cercana, corrió la cortina silenciosamente y su rostro se ilumino. Ahí estaba, durmiendo cómodamente, su piel clara relucía mágicamente y su cabello liso, rubio le cubría la cara.

- Por fin nos volvemos a ver- exclamo la pelirroja con la voz cargada de sentimiento. Acercando su dedo índice pincho el rostro del chico que se restregó la mejilla sin abrir los ojos- oye! Despierta- exclamo al oído del rubio pero este permaneció en el mismo estado- oh rayos! eres una condenada piedra- dijo molesta y siguió tratando de despertarlo. El chico de la cama cuyas cortinas no estaban cerradas, se sentó perezosamente frotándose los ojos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, sin conciencia de lo que hacían, gritaron al unísono.

- ERES TU!!!- señalándose el uno al otro. "Que torpe he sido" pensó la chica "solo he leído el nombre de la persona que buscaba sin poner atención a los otros"

- Que sucede?- exclamo la voz soñolienta de Ser- por que tanto escándalo.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto Leiter haciendo que Wizu diera un respingo por la sorpresa. Era evidente que el grito había despertado a todos.

- Si que haces aquí?- pregunto entre contento y sorprendido Nekkoyasha levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia la de Leiter.

- No me hables con esa confianza, tarado- respondió la pelirroja volteando el rostro. El Slytherin confundido abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Leiter que tomo del brazo a la chica y la llevo hasta la puerta- por que estas aquí?- pregunto nuevamente en voz baja.

- Te extrañaba, acaso no querías verme- dijo con tristeza Wizu.

- Si pero…- murmuro el rubio mordiéndose el labio.

- Andala Lei, que bien escondidito te lo tenias- exclamo emocionado Kilik, aplaudiendo desde su cama.

- No saques conclusiones erróneas, idiota!!- grito molesto el chico. Abrió de un tiron la puerta, saco de la habitación a la Slytherin y con un fuerte portazo, dejo a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta. Mirando la imagen de un Leiter que jamás se hubieran esperado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Un nuevo capitulo que termina, espero que sigan bien la linea de la historia. Es confuso leer un capitulo del pasado y otro del futuro, pero queriamos ser originales.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que lean el fic.**

**Próximamente capitulo 5.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Destino Inevitable

Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**--: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

_Bla, bla, bla_**: Pensamientos.**

**(Bla, bla, bla): Explicaciones.**

**Disclamair: De nuevo nada de nada es de nosotros. Los personajes reconocidos son de la talentosa Rowling. Aquellos de los que no han escuchado nada son de nosotros.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 5**

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

Charlus Potter fue un hombre respetado en sociedad. Desde su juventud había sido una persona brillante, inteligente durantes sus días como estudiante en Hogwarts. Fue en ese lugar donde conocería a su futura esposa Dorea, perteneciente a una ancestral familia de los más grandes magos y brujas de sangre pura, los Black.

Charlus y Dorea se casaron tras graduarse del colegio, años después nacería el hijo de ambos, James Charlus Potter.

La familia vivía feliz en una pequeña ciudad donde habitaban muggles. Los señores Liroy eran vecinos de los Potter, aquella familia que se comportaba de una manera tan extraña. Jamás los Liroy simpatizarían con ellos, aunque su hija de quince años, Cassey, no opinaba lo mismo.

Cuando James cumplió once años partió para ocupar su puesto en el colegio de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando los problemas y discusiones entre Charlus y Dorea comenzaron. Cassey tenia entonces veintiséis años, guapa, alta, de piel delicada, ojos color ámbar, largo cabello rizado de un hermoso tono platino, una completa mujer de sociedad muggle, el orgullo de sus padres. Todo aquel que le conocía se hacia la misma pregunta: Por que una chica tan guapa no tenia prometido? Cualquier chico de su edad estaría encantado de casarse con ella para hacerla feliz… lo que todos ellos no sabían era que el corazón de la rubia ya tenia dueño, un hombre mayor, con un aura mágica a su alrededor, del desagrado de sus padres. Mientras ella soñaba con estar entre los brazos de su amado, el matrimonio de los Potter peleaba a gritos en la casa contigua.

--

James contaba con quince años cuando la lluvia azoto su residencia aquel día oscuro. Vestido con su mejor túnica negra, observaba absorto con los ojos hinchados, el pasto del jardín trasero. Muchas personas vestidas como el, vagaban silenciosamente dentro de su mansión, mientras los cuerpos de sus padres descansaban en féretros, sin vida, después de una larga enfermedad que los había atacado a ambos. En el momento que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo del joven Potter le daba un calido abrazo al moreno para reconfortarlo, Cassey lloraba desconsolada, observando desde la ventana de su habitación, mientras acariciaba con amor su vientre abultado, ahora solo le quedaba su hijo.

--

Hacia una hora que Erick naciera cuando su madre falleció, a sus treinta años no había sido capaz de soportar el parto por el cual muriera desangrada. La mujer solo había vivido el tiempo necesario para nombrar a su hijo, tras esto dejo de moverse, llevándose con ella la identidad del padre. El pequeño quedo al cuidado de sus abuelos, quienes, tras la muerte de su amada hija, decidieron que el lugar traía muchos recuerdos y que era el momento de dejar todo atrás. Los tres se mudaron a una pequeña casa en Londres. Los siguientes años fueron sorpresas tras sorpresas para los señores Liroy. Cuando Erick tenia cuatro años le abandonaron con un viejo amigo de la familia, tras hacer estallar una lámpara de porcelana, sus abuelos pensaron que era un fenómeno y anormal, además de un bastardo, después de todo no tenía padre. Cuando Nanthaniel Potter (irónico no lo creen) escucho lo que el señor Liroy así como su esposa opinaban, repudio el comportamiento de ambos, llevándose al niño con el y otorgándole su apellido.

Aunque la vida con el pequeño Erick fue un poco extraña para el señor Potter, amo al chico como si fuera su propio hijo, por eso fue un poco difícil para el comprender lo que Albus Dumbledore le explicaba aquel día del onceavo cumpleaños del muchacho. Erick era un mago e iría a estudiar a un colegio especial para el. Un poco desconcertado Nanthaniel acepto que su hijo ingresara a ese lugar, esperando lo mejor para el.

Erick fue un estudiante genio como se espera de cualquier alumno de Ravenclaw, complacía a sus profesores, sus compañeros le respetaban, era un chico apuesto aunque tímido y reservado, siempre observado muy de cerca por el anciano director que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle preguntas sobre sus padres, pero el chico respondía lo que sabia; que Nanthaniel era su padre, pues el hombre jamás le había contado acerca de su desastroso nacimiento y el abandono de sus abuelos. Pero Albus Dumbledore, poco conforme con las respuestas que Erick le otorgaba se dedico a indagar por su propia cuenta en el pasado del muchacho, lo cual le tomaría siete años poder averiguar. La tarde en que Erick Potter se graduaría del colegio, fue llamado por el director. Cosas extrañas habían sucedido con aquel chico de tercer grado llamado Harry Potter, aquel que había derrotado a Voldemort y que había sobrevivido, el salvador… aquel con el cual sus amigos de casa bromeaban diciendo que era su hermano perdido, pero Erick sabia que era solo una broma. Después de todo, el era hijo de un muggle apellidado Potter. Aquella tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore seria algo que jamás olvidaría y lo cual cambio por completo sus planes a futuro.

Dos días después de la charla con el anciano director y tras graduarse, recibió su solicitud para ingresar a Gringotts la cual amablemente rechazo, después del esfuerzo que le había costado. A vuelta de lechuza envió solicitud al Ministerio de Magia para ser parte del Departamento de Misterios como Inefable. Su petición fue atendida y después de unas exhaustivas pruebas, fue nombrado jefe adjunto ante el asombro de algunos miembros. Una vez integrado a su nuevo trabajo, conocería a la persona que se convirtió en su hermano, Zero Iteah un joven Egipcio de asombrosas habilidades y miembro del Departamento de Aurores, con el cual hizo buenas migas desde el principio, por el conoció a Kaya Kaze compañera así como mejor amiga de Zero. Los tres chicos se volvieron amigos inseparables, ese fue el momento donde las redes del destino comenzaron a entretejerse.

--

Un joven alto, de pose erguida, tez clara y cabello color platino, caminaba con decisión a trabes del vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Saludaba a brujas y magos que pasaban junto a el. Su rostro de facciones delicadas y ojos castaños le daban un cierto encanto, robando las miradas de algunas chicas que le veían. Vestía una túnica negra con el emblema de los Inefables y el nombre Tom Wood en el pecho. Alcanzo los ascensores, y pulso el botón para llamar a la cabina. Con un suave sonido, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a dos personas, un chico casi de la misma estatura que el, vestido con unas extrañas ropas escarlatas, cabello liso hasta los hombros color azabache, ojos almendrados y piel bronceada. La chica a su lado le llegaba al hombro, su cabello estaba recortado hasta las orejas, sus ojos rasgados eran de un azul brillante, de mirada decidida y tez clara, todo lo contrario de su compañero. Sol naciente y desierto.

- Que hay Tommy- saludo alegremente el moreno a su amigo- que haces tan temprano por aquí?

- Zero, sabes que en el Ministerio puedes llamarme Erick- replico el rubio-

- La seguridad ante todo Tom- intervino Kaya sonriendo- recuerda que en estos tiempos todos debemos cuidarnos.

- Estoy aburrido de eso- suspiro arto el muchacho mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes del ascensor- cuando terminara todo?

- Aun no lo sabemos con exactitud- respondió Zero- y las cosas se complicaron desde la muerte de Albus, aun siguen buscando a Potter.

- Me pregunto, donde estará- dijo Kaya mientras escuchaba la gélida voz femenina que anunciaba el nombre del piso que estaban pasando.

- Nadie lo sabe, solo desapareció repentinamente- murmuro Erick- pobre Harry, espero que este bien.

- Por lo que he escuchado es capaz de cuidarse solo- exclamo el moreno bostezando- pero no me cambies de tema, aun no has respondido que haces tan temprano aquí.

- Oh, eso, pues por un representante del Ministerio de Magia de tu país Kaya- agrego Erick- vendrá a visitarnos, parece algo relacionado con ya saben que…

- No me digas- respondió la chica algo nerviosa. Zero le vio de reojo.

- Sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio mirando a sus dos amigos.

- Nah, solo queríamos decirte que tal vez no nos veremos por un tiempo- respondió Zero moviendo los hombros.

- Por que?- cuestiono triste Erick-

- Pasado mañana partimos a Egipto, hemos sido enviados para hacernos cargo de un grupo de seguidores del Lord- explico Kaya en voz baja- y nos tomara algo de tiempo.

- Cuanto tiempo?

- Digámoslo así, la cena de navidad será en tu casa- bromeo Zero.

- Pero, si estamos en Julio.

- Acabas de contestar tu pregunta - dijo la ojiazul.

- Rayos!- maldijo Erick con frustración. Separarse por tanto tiempo de sus amigos no era algo alentador para el.

- Hey! Tranquilo, te escribiremos- le animo el moreno.

- A menos que lo hagas todos los días no conseguirás animarme Iteah- respondió el Inefable sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada- exclamo Zero cruzándose de brazos.

- Llegamos Zero- anuncio Kaya.

- Nos veremos en un tiempo Tom, que los dioses te protejan- se despidió el moreno con un fuerte abrazo.

- Cuídate Tom, te prometemos que estaremos bien- corroboro la chica abrazando a su amigo. Tras esto ambos Aurores bajaron del ascensor, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, las puertas se cerraron. Sin saber que esa seria la ultima vez que los tres estarían juntos.

--

- Llegas justo a tiempo Tom- exclamo una seria voz al ver al rubio llegar.

- Que hay Mullet?- pregunto el muchacho sentándose frente al escritorio del hombre.

- El representante de Japón llego hace unos momentos- respondió el hombre rascándose una tenue barbilla sin afeitar.

- Este será un día perfecto- dijo Erick recostándose en la silla, mientras soltaba un prolongado suspiro- primero me entero que mis amigos se iran por largo tiempo y ahora pasare el resto del día charlando con un obeso oriental que cree saber mas que nosotros, en lo que concierne a nuestro departamento.

- Vamos Wood, te arrepentirás de tus palabras- el chico observo a Mullet. El hombre sonreía divertido, algo en su expresión le hizo pensar que aquel día no estaría tan mal- ven, es hora de que escuches lo que nuestro invitado tiene que decir.

- Es acerca de la puerta?- pregunto el rubio colocándose en pie, siguiendo a su jefe.

- Esta persona, parece que mantenía contacto con Albus Dumbledore, las instrucciones que el anciano le dejo fue que revelaran la información que tenia en caso de que le sucediera algo- Erick frunció el ceño ante la forma tan desdeñosa como Mullet se había referido a Dumbledore. Detestaba que lo insultaran, después de todo cuando el ex director de Hogwarts vivía, había sido un gran amigo, guía y ayuda para el.

- Te ha revelado de que se trata?- pregunto el muchacho- además por que tardo tanto tiempo, Dumbledore falleció hace tres años.

- Dijo que solo hablaría contigo- respondió molesto el hombre.

- Veo que Dumbledore sabía en quien confiar- murmuro Erick satisfecho de si mismo.

- Dijiste algo?- pregunto confundido Mullet.

- Nada, donde esta?

- En la sala de invitados- dijo el hombre, señalando la puerta- debo revisar los giratiempos Wood, nos veremos mas tarde- Erick se despidió de su jefe con un ligero asentimiento y se encamino hacia la sala, dividido entre dos sentimientos: intriga por saber lo que aquella persona le diría acerca del encargo de Dumbledore así como por que había tardado tanto tiempo en contactarlo y el aburrimiento ante la perspectiva de tener que soportar la supuesta superioridad oriental: _Vamos, Kaya no es tan mala_ se dijo a si mismo, pero ya le había tocado tratar con otro tipo de personas que procedían del mismo lugar que su amiga y ellos no fueron tan agradables.

Entro a la habitación arrastrando los pies, con un sentimiento de nostalgia al pensar en sus amigos e inmediatamente todo aquello que rondaba su mente desapareció para dejar espacio a la persona que tenia delante de el, ahora entendía alo que se había referido Mullet. De pie junto a la chimenea de mármol blanco se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que Erick había visto. Tenia una larga cabellera lisa, negra como ébano, sus facciones delicadas muy femeninas casi etéreas, adornaban su rostro un par de ojos rasgados, azules brillantes como cuentas, así como unos sonrosados labios delgados, era una cabeza mas baja que el, a pesar de su delgadez poseía un cuerpo formado, decorado por un kimono negro, estampado con miles de mariposas escarlatas.

- Konichiwa!- saludo la muchacha cortésmente con una tímida inclinación mientras caminaba elegantemente hasta el.

- Eh!?- pregunto de forma tonta Erick. Trato de acomodarse lo mejor posible el cabello.

- Oh, disculpa, quise decir buenas tardes- se excuso la muchacha- soy Ryuu, he venido con una misión muy importante y una promesa que debo cumplir- ante estas palabras, el rubio regreso a la realidad.

- A que se refiere?- pregunto interesado el muchacho indicándole a Ryuu que se sentara.

- Como le habrá contado su jefe de Departamento, me mantuve en contacto con Albus Dumbledore cuando estuvo con vida- respondió la ojiazul con mirada triste, parecía que a ella también le había dolido mucho la muerte del ex director.

- Evidentemente me lo ha informado, pero aun no se por que razón a pedido hablar solo conmigo.

- Albus tenía mucha confianza en usted, hablaba sin parar de ti Erick- dijo cariñosamente la ojiazul. El aludido se levanto rápidamente, mirando sorprendido a la muchacha. Nadie excepto sus amigos y Dumbledore conocían su verdadera identidad dentro del mundo mágico, como era posible que esta chica conociera su nombre, acaso Dumbledore confiaba tanto en ella, que era aquello que le había encomendado hacer- veo por tu expresión que te he sorprendido.

- Solo un poco- respondió el rubio sentándose de nuevo, un poco mas tranquilo- cuéntame, a que has venido?

- Tú y yo lo sabemos, la única razón por la que he venido, es la misma razón por la que trabajas como Inefable, siendo que deseabas ser Rompencantamientos para Gringotts- la muchacha ladeo su cabeza, sonriendo ante la expresión de aturdimiento de Erick. Era la segunda vez que ella revelaba algo que pocas personas conocían.

- Te refieres… a la puerta- respondió automáticamente el rubio. Ryuu asintió lentamente- has averiguado como utilizarla?- pregunto mientras alzaba la ceja.

- Y el también lo sabia, mi padre se encargo de ayudarnos averiguarlo, aunque nos tomo mucho tiempo obtener conocimientos sobre su funcionamiento.

- Como?- pregunto Erick cruzándose de piernas. La ojiazul se levanto de su lugar para acercarse al muchacho. A medida que ella se acercaba y el percibía su dulce aroma, la cara se le encendía color escarlata sintiendo un endemoniado calor. Apenas fue conciente de cuando ella llego a su lado y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, murmurando las palabras que lo dejarían en shock, con los ojos como plato mirando el vació por unos instantes, sin poder creer nada de lo que la ojiazul le había susurrado. Ryuu se sentó junto a el, esperando la reacción del rubio- estas segura?- pregunto atónito. La muchacha asintió sonriente- no tienes miedo? No se te hace ilógico?

- No, las cosas suceden por algo- respondió la chica. Parecía que había esperado ese encuentro con ansias durante largo tiempo.

- Así las cosas serán- acepto finalmente Erick sonriendo, la tomo de la mano y ambos chicos salieron tranquilamente de la sala, mirándose nerviosos, sonriéndose tímidamente.

Erick Potter no volvería a existir hasta tres años mas tarde, el mismo día que dejaría atrás a la única mujer a la que amaba y con la que nunca volvería a tener un momento de felicidad. Casualidades de la vida o caprichos del destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	6. Capitulo 6: Amistades Y Enredos

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**--: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

_Bla, bla, bla_**: Pensamientos.**

**(Bla, bla, bla): Explicaciones.**

**Disclamair: Aun me encuentro huyendo de la Interpol, por que intente cambiar mi nombre por el de J.K.Rowling pero no lo conseguí.**

**De nuevo ningún personaje reconocido es de nosotros, solo aquellos que no recuerden de los libros.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 6**

**AMISTADES Y ENREDOS**

El fuego esmeralda crepitaba en la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Afuera aun brillaba la luna, la oscuridad reinaba alrededor del colegio Hogwarts. Todos los habitantes del castillo dormían tranquilamente, absortos en sus propios sueños. La única excepción era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón, frente a la luz de la chimenea en su sala común. Nekkoyasha rumiaba para si mismo un poco molesto, un poco confundido. La escena que había presenciado hacia unos momentos entre su amigo Leiter y aquella chica, lo había dejado lleno de dudas, preguntas por las que necesitaba respuestas.

FLASHBACK

- Lo vieron?- pregunto sorprendido Kilik mientras se colocaba sus acostumbradas gafas- tiene una chica, y la trae a la habitación.

- No seas imbecil Lenon, quizás fue un mal entendido- exclamo Ser dejándose caer en las almohadas.

- Si claro, la chava se equivoco de cuarto, y se equivoco de pasillo, además no leyó que estaba en un cuarto lleno de hombres- dijo con sarcasmo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido por el comentario de Ser.

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no es asunto nuestro- se defendió el castaño, estaba molesto por que le habían despertado.

- Claro que nos importa, Leiter es nuestro amigo y tiene vieja- exclamo emocionado Kilik- necesitamos detalles.

- Déjalo en paz Lenon, que el tenga una vida y tu no, no te da el derecho a intervenir- opino Ser cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada.

- Tu no eres muy especial que digamos- contraataco el Slytherin.

- Mejor que tu si- grito Ser.

- Pero por que ella? Y que hace aquí?- se pregunto en voz alta Nekko, algo en lo que había estado pensando. Kilik y Ser dejaron de pelear al instante y observaron perplejos a su amigo.

- LA CONOCES!?- exclamaron molestos el castaño y el moreno, mientras veían al ojiazul.

- Claro que no- respondió riendo Nekko, conciente de que había metido la pata.

- Como que no- exclamo Kilik levantándose de la cama.

- Ahora mismo nos explicaras todo- dijo ser acercándose lentamente.

- Petrificus- grito el ojiazul apuntando a sus amigos que cayeron al suelo de la habitación, completamente rígidos- es una suerte tener la varita cerca- opino el chico levantándose de su lugar. Coloco a Kilik y Ser en sus respectivas camas, cerrando las cortinas- lo siento chicos, debo hacer algo- se disculpo mientras salía del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese momento, el Slytherin se había plantado en aquel sillón en espera del regreso de Leiter. Sin saber que no lo vería llegar.

--

El colegio era un hervidero de rumores al día siguiente y las semanas posteriores. Todos querían saber, que era lo que aquella chica había hecho para entrar en Hogwarts fuera de las fechas marcadas para los ingresos y sobre todo por que la habían integrado al cuarto grado; De donde era? Quienes eran sus padres?

Wizu no había echo amigos aun. Se llevaba bien con todos, era aplicada en clases y le hablaba a cualquiera, aun así no se le veía con nadie en sus ratos libres o fines de semana excepto con un chico de su misma casa. Aquel muchacho excepcionalmente alto, de cabello platino y expresión seria, Leiter. Era la única persona con la que parecía que _"la nueva"_ había entablado amistad, en ocasiones se les veía juntos en las comidas o conversando entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Nekko pago caro el hechizo lanzado a Kilik y Ser, ambos chicos se aseguraron de vengarse de su amigo con un par de Rictumsempra bien aplicados. El ojiazul rió como histérico durante una hora y media antes de que sus amigos se cansaran de torturarlo. Por su parte Leiter no ofreció explicaciones una vez que estuvo con los otros chicos, evitaba las conversaciones directas con ellos, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para evadirlos y encontraba pretextos extraños para todo, ahora pasaba más tiempo a solas, desaparecido del dormitorio así como de la sala común.

- Que le sucede, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que metió a su novia al dormitorio, por que sigue evitándonos- exclamo molesto Kilik tirando el libro de Herbologia intermedia que había estado leyendo. Miro instintivamente a Ser esperando que le lanzara una de sus miradas asesinas por interrumpir sus estudios, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver al castaño perdido en sus pensamientos- creen que deberíamos tratar de acorralarlo y obligarlo a que nos diga todo?

- No, si el no quiere darnos explicaciones sus razones debe tener- respondió Ser regresando a la realidad mientras veía de reojo la mesa junto a ellos. Los tres chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes del día siguiente.

- Pero desde ese día no nos habla, no se si lo habrán notado pero nos evita- refunfuño el moreno recostándose en la silla, mientras se mecía en las patas traseras- no lo reprendimos por lo que sucedió, ni le reprochamos nada no entiendo por que esta molesto.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz, nos contara las cosas a su debido tiempo- opino Nekko desde detrás de un libro de Transformaciones-

- No estamos muy contentos contigo, no creas que hemos olvidado que sabes algo de la nueva- le reprocho Kilik al ojiazul-

- Y debe ser algo grande si tuviste que paralizarnos para salir tras ella y Leiter- apoyo Ser mirando fijamente a Nekko.

- No sean exagerados yo solo quería saber que había sucedido- dijo el ojiazul evasivamente, dando la vuelta a la pagina del libro.

- Sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo Nekko, nunca has tenido esa habilidad- dijo Ser sonriendo malignamente- tu reconociste a esa chica por la forma en la que reaccionaste esa noche y por lo que dijiste después - el castaño ladeo la cabeza mirando directamente a su amigo- me pregunto de donde la conocen Leiter y tu.

- Estas paranoico Ser- exclamo molesto el ojiazul cerrando de golpe el libro y levantándose de su silla- creo que iré por otro libro, necesito hacer la tarea de Herbologia para la clase de mañana, Sprout prometió que veríamos algo nuevo- sin decir nada mas Nekko se interno entre los estantes de libros. Es verdad que conocía a Wizu, pero no entendía por que no se los había contado a Ser y Kilik. Absorto en sus pensamientos no se fijo en el camino, al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco contra alguien derribándole los volúmenes que llevaba en los brazos -discúlpame, no me fije.

- Descuida, no hay problema- respondió una alegre voz que el chico reconoció. Nekko levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos almendras de Wizu- oh no, tu otra vez- exclamo la chica y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. El ojiazul la sujeto de la muñeca.

- Espera, por que huyes de mi?- pregunto confundido el Slytherin- hace tiempo que no te veía.

- No te quedo claro que tu y yo somos enemigos- respondió Wizu soltándose violentamente del muchacho.

- Pero por que?

- Todavía lo preguntas- murmuro la pelirroja desviando la mirada.

- No seguirás molesta por que te vencí no es así- dijo sonriendo Nekko.

- Pues figurate que si- respondió molesta Wizu.

- Vamos, fue hace años, además era un duelo amistoso.

- Nunca había perdido antes de conocerte, fue algo humillante- exclamo la chica recostándose en un librero.

- Te lo dije en aquella ocasión, que quería ser tu amigo- dijo cariñosamente Nekko acercándose a la chica.

- Le has contado a tus amigos acerca de mi?- pregunto dubitativa Wizu. El ojiazul nego con la cabeza colocándose junto a ella.

- No se por que no les he dicho que te conozco, siento que es algo que debo mantener en secreto.

- Gracias por eso, en realidad no deseo que nadie se entere de donde soy, yo vine a este colegio solo a estudiar la mejor magia y….-la pelirroja desvió la mirada- a encontrarme con una persona especial….

- Entonces es verdad que tu y Leiter son novios?- pregunto incrédulo Nekko.

- Te interesa?

- La verdad si, es mi amigo.

- Pues veras…- Wizu se disponía a responder pero de cada extremo del pasillo aparecieron personas. Del lado derecho se encaminaba Nida Shadow de Ravenclaw, mirando suspicazmente a la pelirroja y el ojiazul mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hacia ellos, del lado izquierdo Leiter miraba atónito a la pareja, su mirada se encontraba encendida, aparentemente molesto.

- Que haces aquí con el?- pregunto seriamente Leiter acercándose a la chica.

- Solo venia por unos libros que necesitaba y me lo he encontrado- respondió alegremente Wizu recogiendo los volúmenes esparcidos en el piso.

- Te estaba esperando en la mesa, será mejor que nos vayamos- le apresuro el rubio ayudándole con sus libros.

- Esta bien, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión chico- se despidió Wizu del ojiazul encaminándose hacia las mesas, Leiter se disponía a seguirla.

- Oye Lei- le llamo Nekko sujetándolo del hombro. El rubio se libero de la mano de su amigo, mirándolo seriamente- estas bien? Los chicos están un poco confundidos por que no has hablado con nosotros, sucede algo malo?

- No, es solo que no deseo que hagan preguntas que no podré contestar- respondió lentamente Leiter removiéndose incomodo en su lugar. Nida aun se encontraba a espaldas de Nekko, pero ambos chicos la ignoraban.

- No te preocupes, yo me asegurare que no hagan preguntas incomodas- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo- te veremos mas tarde?

- De acuerdo- respondió Leiter tratando de sonreír e inmediatamente se dirigió a las mesas.

- Interesante conversación- dijo finalmente Nida.

- Y tu no sabes lo que es respetar la privacidad- exclamo molesto Nekko guardando el libro que llevaba y sacando otro.

- Solo venia por algo que necesito- la morena se acerco a uno de los estantes y comenzó a sacar algunos libros- es interesante, parece ser que tu y la nueva se llevan muy bien.

- Si ella y yo simpatizamos, es algo que no debe importarte- respondió con ironía Nekko mientras se disponía a marcharse.

- Como puedes dirigirle la palabra, es una chica extraña- opino Nida despectivamente- además quien sabe que barbaridad tuvo que hacer para que la dejaran ingresar en Hogwarts.

- Tal vez sea extraña, pero es una chica muy linda- dijo el Slytherin enfatizando la ultima palabra para después alejarse de las estanterías. Nida dio un golpe con su puño a los libros que cayeron ruidosamente al piso, momentos después la bibliotecaria la reñía por su falta.

--

- De donde conoces a Nekko?- pregunto interesado Leiter mientras caminaba junto a Wizu hacia el Gran Salón.

- Es una larga historia- suspiro la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor. Donde quiera que fuera, observaba la misma expresión de interés en los estudiantes que la veían- me miran como si fuera una especie rara.

- Es normal, se preguntan que fue lo que hiciste para ingresar a Hogwarts en destiempo y a un grado superior- respondió el rubio mirando a su hermana- con respecto a tu historia, tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla.

- De acuerdo, vayamos al lago- acepto finalmente la chica. Ambos salieron del castillo y se encaminaron a un inmensa haya que se encontraba cerca de las orillas del lago. Al llegar, la muchacha se recargo contra el tronco del árbol y Leiter se dejo caer en el pasto.

- Y bien?

- Fue hace cuatro años, la primera vez que lo vi fue en casa de los abuelos- comenzó su relato la chica- como te he contado innumerables veces, Kaya me entrenaba constantemente no solo en artes marciales muggles, también en duelos mágicos. En Japón se tiene la tradición de que cada templo shintoista tenga su representante por si alguien llegara a retar a un duelo mágico, los abuelos no están en condiciones de luchar y la maldición que Kaya tiene la limita demasiado, de modo que yo era la representante del templo de la familia…

- Woa, te enfrentaste a muchas personas?

- Solo un par de veces, todo dependía del retador, cuando mi abuelo sentía que no valía la pena el duelo ni siquiera los aceptaba, pero cuando opinaba que la pelea me enseñaría algo me llamaba inmediatamente. Eso sucedió en el caso de Nekko. Yo tenia diez años cuando el y su entrenador de duelos mágicos llegaron al templo de la familia, Nekko estaba en un viaje de conocimiento y aprendizaje, o algo así le explico la persona que le acompañaba a mi abuelo. De hecho ahora que lo recuerdo nunca pude verle la cara- dijo pensativamente la pelirroja.

- A Nekko?

- No, a su tutor- respondió Wizu- estaba totalmente cubierto por una capucha, el vestía con ropas normales- la chica se detuvo unos instantes, absorta en sus recuerdos- bueno…eran mas comunes las ropas de el que de su entrenador, vestía una túnica completamente blanca y tenia cubierto el rostro por una capucha, en fin, ambos llegaron al templo por la red Flu, después de conversar con mi abuelo, el me mando llamar.

FLASHBACK.

- Debe ser alguien muy fuerte si el abuelo quiere que pelee contra el- decía Wizu con diez años, sus facciones eran infantiles, con sus enormes ojos castaños, su cabello recortado hasta sus mejillas, vestía un kimono sencillo totalmente negro.

- Recuerda que no debes subestimar a los contrincantes Wizu chan- le reprendió Kaya que caminaba a su lado.

- Lo se sensei, pero es tan fácil, que en ocasiones me aburre- dijo con arrogancia la pequeña.

- Te arrepentirás de tus palabras pequeña.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto la niña pero en ese momento entraron a una enorme estancia decorada con dragones y fénix. En el centro de la habitación se extendía una tarima de duelos, conformada por una larga manta dorada. Ahí se encontraba Kei Kaze junto a su esposa. Wizu dirigió la mirada de sus abuelos a la persona que estaba junto a ellos. Aquella figura vestida con túnica blanca, la chiquilla se acerco firmemente hacia esa persona- usted es quien luchara contra mi?

- En esta ocasión no señorita- exclamo una tenue voz amablemente.

- Entonces- dijo extrañada Wizu.

- Ya puedes entrar- la chiquilla no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escucho unos leves pasos a su espalda. Lentamente giro sobre si y vio entrar a la estancia a un pequeño niño de ojos azules como zafiros y cabellos negros. Llevaba puesto una túnica blanca decorada con hilos dorados. Sonrió alegremente a la chica al acercarse a ella.

- Buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente el niño con una vocecilla aguda.

- Voy a tener un duelo contra el?- pregunto atónita la pelirroja señalando al ojiazul. Kei dirigió una dura mirada a su nieta mientras negaba con desaprobación.

- Así es Wizu san, tendrá una batalla contra este pequeño- respondió cariñosamente la figura encapuchada- aunque debería aconsejarle que no lo subestime.

- Bah, pero si es menor que yo- exclamo la chica acercándose al niño- como te llamas?

- Hola mucho gusto soy Nekkoyasha- respondió el ojiazul sonriente- me han dicho que eres muy fuerte, me gustaría tener un duelo contra ti.

- Aja, si claro- dijo Wizu sonriendo descaradamente- y dime pequeño cual es tu edad.

- Pues, tengo nueve años- respondió automáticamente Nekko mientras la miraba confundido.

- Kaya sensei, cree que esto es justo?- pregunto altaneramente la niña.

- Wizu Kaze, es suficiente- exclamo molesto Kei mientras se acercaba a su nieta.

- De acuerdo abuelito, pero no me hago responsable del daño que le cause- ambos subieron a la tarima de duelo. Kei, Kyoko y Kaya se sentaron en el extremo que le correspondió a Wizu, mientras que la figura encapuchada se posiciono en el extremo del pequeño.

- El duelo mágico entre Wizu Kaze residente del templo ancestral de la familia Kaze y Nekkoyasha el retador viajero, esta a punto de comenzar- dijo el hombre con solemnidad- ambos participantes conocen las leyes?

- Si- exclamaron los niños.

- Todo finalizara cuando alguno de los dos quede inconsciente o no pueda seguir con los hechizos, que este duelo inicie- sentencio Kei sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer chispas plateadas.

- Tratare de ser amable contigo- dijo la pelirroja mientras empuñaba su varita con decisión.

- Da lo mejor de ti- respondió Nekko empuñando la suya. Repentinamente su mirada calida y alegre, cambio completamente a una fría y calculadora. La chica observo esto y sintió un poco de inquietud.

- Expelliarmus- Wizu ataco rápidamente sin compasión. El rayo rojo atravesó la tarima dirigiéndose al chico, quien movió la varita.

- Protego - se defendió. El hechizo salio desviado hacia la pared y se estrello ahí.

- Falle- exclamo dolida la niña, sujetando con fuerza su varita-Incendio!!- el niño salto hábilmente hacia un lado- vamos, atacame también!!- grito molesta la pelirroja tras lanzarle dos Expelliarmus seguidamente- o es que eres tan débil que no puedes- se burlo. En ese momento, Nekko dejo de evadir sus ataques.

- Muy bien, parece que eres muy fuerte, así que no me contendré- respondió amablemente el chico cambiando repentinamente su semblante, sus ojos se tornaron gélidos como el hielo, incluso la pequeña pudo sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo hasta percatarse que el frióera real - Desmaius!!- grito Wizu.

- GLACIA LOTUS- susurro el ojiazul. Repentinamente un torbellino de nieve se materializo frente a el impidiendo que el hechizo lanzado lo dañara. Los presentes observaron como del torbellino surgía una flor de hielo azul brillante.

- Que es eso?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

- Este, es mi hechizo particular, es un hechizo de ataque y defensa.

- Ah si? y como piensas atacarme, lanzándome con pétalos de flor?- pregunto burlonamente la chica.

- Algo así- respondió Nekko sonriendo. Entonces dirigió su varita a la flor de hielo, atravesándola con ella. La flor brillo y exploto, formando un remolino en el brazo del chico, entonces Wizu observo como se formaba una espada.

- No puede ser...

- VENTIZCA...- el ojiazul apunto con su espada a Wizu. Ella se vio envuelta en un torbellino gélido. Sintiendo como cada parte de ella se congelaba, sin saber nada más cayo inconsciente.

La pelirroja despertó sobresaltada, cubierta por una gruesa manta de algodón. Aun podía sentir el aire frió sobre su piel.

- Discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte daño- dijo tímidamente una voz a su lado. Wizu miro fijamente a Nekko que se encontraba sentado mirándola apenado, se encontraban en la habitación de la pequeña.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto sintiéndose humillada.

- No quería irme hasta saber que estabas bien, eres muy buena peleando y me agradaste mucho- dijo sinceramente el chico sonriendo.

- Deja de fingir, puedes burlarte de mi si lo deseas, después de todo me venciste- replico acongojada Wizu cubriéndose con la manta, dándole la espalda al chico.

- Realmente me agradas, me gustaría que fueras mi amiga, eres la primera chica de mi edad que conozco que tiene tanta magia como yo- dijo Nekko tratando de animarla.

- No tengo tu edad, tengo diez años- exclamo molesta la pelirroja.

- La edad no importa, lo importante es que estas bien.

- Nekko debemos marcharnos- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

- De acuerdo- accedió el ojiazul- espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, en lo que a mi respecta somos amigos -el chico se disponía a marcharse cuando Wizu se coloco de pie.

- Eh, Nekko!

- Que sucede?

- Me debes la revancha, entrena mucho por que la próxima vez que nos veamos yo te derrotare- sentencio la pelirroja con decisión.

- Eso quiere decir que somos amigos?- pregunto alegre Nekko.

- Ya vete que necesitas seguir tu camino- respondió Wizu sonrojándose.

- Sip, por cierto, te verías mas bonita si te dejaras crecer el cabello- dijo finalmente el ojiazul y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

- QUIEN TE PREGUNTO ESO!!- grito molesta la chica enrojeciendo violentamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Vaya encuentro- opino Leiter jugando con la hierba.

- Lo se, ese mismo día, el abuelo me explico que había permitido ese encuentro por que quería que aprendiera un poco de modestia y tenia razón- acepto Wizu- tantas batallas ganadas me habían convertido en una niña pretenciosa y presumida, después de ese duelo jamás volví a enfrentarme a nadie, creo que la derrota fue muy dura para mi…

- Entonces el te simpatiza?- pregunto interesado el rubio.

- Es un poco molesto pero es agradable, además el me conoció desde hace mucho tiempo, es lo mas cercano que tengo a un amigo, después conocí a Mayu pero esa es otra historia- suspiro la pelirroja.

- Recuerda que…

- Lo se Leiter- soltó molesta Wizu colocándose en pie- pero el podría ser el único amigo que tenga aquí.

- Pero…

- Te prometo que nada pasara- dijo suplicante la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla del chico.

- De acuerdo, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado- murmuro el Slytherin.

- Todo va a estar bien!!

--

Después de la larga noche en la habitación de los chicos, donde Leiter se unió a sus amigos con su misma expresión de siempre y sin reproche o pregunta alguna. Los chicos se preparaban para sus clases matutinas, donde Kilik se mostraba especialmente entusiasmado. Había sido el primero de los chicos en levantarse, ahora les metía prisa a los demás para que se apuraran.

- Que te sucede Lenon? Por que quieres llegar temprano a clase de Herbologia.

- Ya lo veras Sercito, ya lo veras- exclamo entusiasmado el chico saliendo de la habitación. Los cuatro amigos se encaminaron a los invernaderos donde su clase se impartiría. Cuando Ser, Leiter y Nekko llegaron Kilik se encontraba sentado lo más cerca posible de la profesora.

- Buenos días queridos, este día tendremos un espécimen muy especial traído de los bosques encantados de Irlanda, es un árbol _Mellon_ -recito la mujer señalando un pequeño árbol situado a su espalda. Era realmente bello, con sus hojas verdes casi transparentes, su firme tronco de un color blanquecino, parecía brillar por si solo. Kilik se encontraba muy emocionado mirando fijamente el árbol- este pequeño espécimen posee muchas habilidades mágicas, sus hojas son utilizadas en pociones regenerativas muy valiosas y la madera de su tronco es especial para la fabricación de varitas.

- Profesora- llamo Kilik levantando la mano- que hay del rumor de que en los árboles _Mellon_ habitan hermosos elfos?

- Como lo ha dicho señor Lenon, son solo rumores y deje de ponerle los ojos encima que esta tarde será transplantado de este invernadero a un lugar seguro- aclaro la profesora Sprout mirando sonriente al muchacho que no pudo ocultar su decepción.

- Eso lo veremos- susurro Kilik sonriendo. La clase continúo con las explicaciones de la profesora acerca de las propiedades mágicas del árbol, Kilik no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para acercarse cada vez más al espécimen, pero siempre regresaba arrastrando los pies cuando era pillado por Sprout. Nekko se encontraba absorto dibujando un esquema describiendo cada parte, cuando vio pasar por fuera del invernadero a Wizu.

- Que haces por aquí?- pregunto alegremente el ojiazul tras acercarse a la pelirroja.

- No me asustes de esa manera- replico la chica dando un salto al ser tomada por sorpresa- que haces tu aquí?

- Estaba en clase de Herbologia, pero te vi pasear sola y recordé que tenemos una conversación pendiente- explico Nekko mirándola fijamente.

- Te refieres a eso de ser amigos- dijo Wizu soltando un prolongado suspiro.

- Que me dices?- la Slytherin paseo su mirada alrededor. Pensó en todas las cosas que su padre y sus abuelos le habían aconsejado antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol pensando en todos los años que había pasado a solas antes de conocer a Nekko e incluso a Mayu. Toda su vida, llena de secretos y las ganas que tenia de relacionarse con los demás. Este chico le había dicho que le simpatizaba desde su primer encuentro, además no se había burlado de ella cuando la derroto. Wizu sonrió ligeramente, después dirigió su mirada a Nekko.

- Vale, seria bueno tener un amigo aquí- respondió desviando la mirada. El ojiazul sonrió abiertamente.

- Que bien, como sabrás soy Nekkoyasha- exclamo contento el chico mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella.

- Wizu Kaze- correspondió la chica estrechando la mano de el con fuerza. Una repentina sensación recorrió su cuerpo mientras el aire azotaba el cabello de ambos. Se observaron fijamente por unos momentos.

- Creo que deberíamos de regresar al castillo- opino el ojiazul sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Claro- corroboro Wizu soltando lentamente la mano de el y acompañándolo al castillo. _"Así comienza todo…."_ Se dijo a si misma la pelirroja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nuevo capitulo, ustedes disculparan que hayamos demorado en seguir con la historia pero, hemos tenido algunas cosillas que hacer.**

**Espero que no estén muy confundidos por la forma como se estructura la historia es complicada pero tratamos de que sea también interesante.**

**Próximamente capitulo 7, estará muy emocionante.**

**Saludos a todos aquellos que nos leen, muchas gracias. Si lo desean pueden dejar review, críticas, golpes, patadas, jejeje todo es bienvenido, hay que aprender.**


	7. Capitulo 7: La Arena Y La Nieve

- Ya volvi- la voz de la chica resono por toda la habitación

**Sumary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**--: Cambios De Escena.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final.**

_Bla, bla, bla_**: Pensamientos.**

**(Bla, bla, bla): Explicaciones.**

**Disclamair: Sigue sin ser nada nuestro, no tenemos tanto talento como J.K.**

**Pero diviértanse con las andanzas de aquellos personajes que no conozcan, que por supuesto, son nuestros.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA ARENA Y LA NIEVE**

- Ya volví- la voz de la chica resonó por toda la habitación.

La guarida de los mortifagos se encontraba apostada, por el momento, en casa de Gabriel Kronwell, un historiador de la magia residente en El Cairo. Su mayor afición era la investigación de la magia Egipcia antigua; el hombre era calvo y de tez tostada por el sol a pesar de ser británico. Se encontraba en el estudio de la casa, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, cuando Elena entro dirigiéndole una mirada calculadora, observando detenidamente como el viejo examinaba a un niño sentado sobre un escritorio.

- Esta herida fue hecha con una espada legendaria, sin duda- decía mientras examinaba un fino corte casi cicatrizado en el brazo del pequeño- no ha sanado por completo, pero sanara, aunque no sabría decirte si no dejara marca en el.

El pequeño dejo caer la manga de su túnica negra y se apresuro a bajar del escritorio donde estaba.

- Ese maldito Auror- rumio en un puchero- juro que si lo encuentro lo maldeciré hasta que ruegue morir.

- Jo, Matt, acaso estas enojado por esa insignificancia?- Elena se paseo hasta llegar junto a Gabriel, quien se había dirigido a un estante con libros antiguos, estaba hojeando uno en particular- que lees viejo?- pregunto la chica en un tono alegre. Siempre llamaba de esa manera a su tío, desde niña, gracias a aquel hombre conocía muchas cosas y hechizos, algunos muy letales.

- Bueno, una herida que no cicatriza en un vampiro, eso es algo muy raro- recito en un tono docto sin apartar la mirada del libro que revisaba- de hecho es tan poco usual que podría usar a este pequeñín para investigar- dijo sonriendo.

Matt volteo a ver al anciano con cara de incredulidad.

- Oye, tenme respeto que soy más viejo que tú- respondió ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

- Vaya, pensé que eras un chiquillo, te comportas como un niño cualquiera- dijo Elena quedamente.

- Puedo cambiar mi apariencia si así lo deseo- se defendió Mordaunt solemnemente- Pero no gastare mi tiempo y mi magia dando clases a mortales como ustedes- entonces giro sobre si mismo para dirigirse a la puerta y momentos después desapareció por ella.

- Inmaduro- susurro sonriente la chica, regresando la mirada hacia su tío- algo interesante?

- Bueno según mis estudios, son pocas las armas que pueden dejar ese tipo de marcas en seres inmortales- explico Gabriel levantando la vista de las paginas, para dirigirla a su sobrina- que tipo de arma era?

- Parecían dos sables, probablemente acero blanco, emitían un brillo extraño- redacto Elena tranquilamente tratando de recordar cada detalle- es verdad, el chico era algo especial, nunca había visto que alguien aguantara el ritmo de pelea de Mordaunt.

- Como era el?

- Alto, cabello negro, ojos color almendra, poseía una agilidad sorprendente, si no fuera por Matt, el me hubiera atrapado. Vestía una capa blanca que tenia un ave bordada, parecía ser un fénix…

- Vaya, interesante- los ojos del viejo resplandecieron y sonrió. La castaña sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, su tío había encontrado un nuevo enigma que resolver.

- Lo conoces acaso?

- No, pero me doy una idea de quien podría ser.

- Quien es?- pregunto entusiasmada.

- No puedo decirte por el momento- respondió Gabriel secamente, volviendo a su lectura.

- Pero…

- Por que no vas con tu amiga, regreso mucho antes que ustedes- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Elena comprendió que ese era el fin de la conversación. Se dirigió a su habitación, la cual compartía con Yuhime, su amiga desde el colegio. Aunque la chica era huérfana, Elena supo perfectamente cual era el potencial de aquella muchacha y no necesitaba preguntarle nada, ya que ella sabia reconocer un sangre limpia a kilómetros; las dos chicas habían pertenecido a Slytherin, Elena siempre sintió simpatía por ella, y confiaba tanto en su amiga que cuando su padre la invito a unirse a los mortifagos no dudo en pedir que Yuhime se uniera a ellos. Aunque su progenitor estuvo renuente en principio, cambio de parecer al ver a la chica en persona, en el momento que demostró sus habilidades, el señor Kronwell no dudo en darle la bienvenida. Yuhime se sintió por primera vez como si perteneciera a una familia.

- Princesa, estas aquí?- pregunto la castaña pasando a su habitación.

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así- una almohada voló por el lugar y golpeo a la chica.

- Eh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas- le reprendió Elena- por que te fuiste temprano de la celebración?

- No tenía ganas de estar ahí hoy- respondió la ojiazul recostada en la cama.

- Si hubieras estado presente, hubieras conocido a la nueva presa de Mordaunt.

- Y ahora quien es?- pregunto Yuhime divertida. Usualmente cuando el pequeño vampiro le ponía los ojos (después los colmillos) a una presa, esta se volvía una obsesión hasta que lograba su objetivo.

- Es un Auror, al parecer es de aquí por el atuendo.

La castaña narro entonces los sucesos ocurrido en el parque

- Al final, llegaron más Aurores y tuvimos que retirarnos por órdenes del Lord.

- Vaya, eso si es novedad- dijo Yuhime.

- También hubo otra novedad- exclamo Elena lúgubremente.

- Cual?

- Que hacías protegiendo a esa niña muggle?

Ahí estaba la pregunta mas importante, la que incluso ella misma no se había podido responder: _Por que diablos la protegí?_ se preguntaba constantemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Bueno, es solo que conociendo a Gordon- se revolvió en su lugar- pues…sabes que es un sádico.

- Que sorpresa, la Muerte Helada habla acaso de compasión?- cuestiono seriamente la castaña.

- Por lo menos yo procuro asesinar rápido y sin compasión- respondió mordiéndose el labio.

- Yuhime, recuerda que nosotros no conocemos la palabra compasión- la ojiazul asintió levemente.

--

La residencia Iteah era una tradicional casa egipcia. Construida de barro y madera, o al menos eso pensaban los muggles que la veían, ya que solo era la fachada de una de las mansiones más antiguas y poderosas de la región, una combinación usual en las pocas familias mágicas de Egipto.

La cabaña, por así decirlo, era solo la fachada de la casa de seis pisos, los cuales estaban construidas hacia abajo a manera de sótanos, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que tuviera una hermosa vista al Nilo (¿?)

Los primeros cuatro pisos, eran la casa en si, el quinto era una gran biblioteca que guardaba una enorme variedad de objetos antiguos. Finalmente el sexto se trataba de un campo de entrenamiento.

Los Iteah, eran una familia de la cual generaciones de magos habían sido guerreros de la luz, conocidos ahora como Aurores, cada jefe de familia había sido portador de aquella responsabilidad y como futuro patriarca, Zero Iteah había seguido la tradición de convertirse en Auror.

La biblioteca estaba oscura en ese momento, solo resonaban los pasos amortiguados de un chico. Avanzaba ágilmente entre los estantes hasta llegar a un área llena de vitrinas, el muchacho se movía con cautela directamente a una vitrina vacía. Al llegar saco dos cilindros blancos de su bolso y los coloco en su lugar con cuidado, en ese momento las luces del lugar se encendieron.

- No podrías esperar a que yo muera?- pregunto irónicamente un hombre de unos cincuenta años desde la puerta. Tenía cabello canoso hasta la cintura, su traje blanco era parecido al del joven, sin embargo en la larga capa blanca tenia bordado un hombre con cabeza de perro.

- Papa!- Zero se volteo sonriendo un poco apenado al ser descubierto- no podrías hacer un poco de ruido para saber que estas aquí.

- Ya te he dicho que esas espadas son muy especiales, no las puedes usar así como así- la voz del anciano denotaba un regaño, sin embargo también brillaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh, vamos las necesitaba- el moreno se acerco a su padre.

- Las espadas de Anubis no son un juguete que puedas sacar a tu antojo.

- Pero papa- renegó con cara de niño reñido. A este gesto el anciano rió.

- En serio quieres las espadas?

- Claro- soltó repentinamente entusiasmado.

- Por cierto que te ha pasado?- le pregunto al ver su ropa llena de polvo y una mejilla raspada.

- Unos cuantos mortifagos atacaron las festividades del parque.

- Pues veo que te causaron problemas- el viejo parecía divertido con la apariencia de su hijo.

- Oye! los tuve que mantener a raya yo solo, los refuerzos tardaron en llegar.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a una pequeña sala en la habitación y se sentaron en los sillones. Zero empezó a aplicar hechizos de curación sobre los raspones y golpes.

- Por cierto- dijo de repente- había un vampiro entre ellos.

- Eso si es interesante- respondió el anciano- no he visto vampiros desde la caza del clan en Rumania, se escondieron muy bien.

- Bueno, este era especial- comento el moreno- tenia la apariencia de un niño pequeño, pero por su forma de pelear y su nivel de poder supongo que es un vampiro antiguo, quizás unos quinientos años como mínimo.

- Debo de suponer entonces que las espadas te fueron de utilidad.

- Pude hacerle una herida en el brazo, pero los vampiros sanan rápido así que no creo haber hecho mucho.

- Eso crees tu- respondió su padre- sabes las habilidades que tienen esas espadas?

- Si, son espadas de luz, pueden repeler cualquier maldición siempre y cuando el portador sea leal al lado de la luz.

- Bueno si, en esencia- corroboro el hombre- pero también debes saber que las espadas de Anubis tienen otra habilidad, así como proteger, tienen el poder de "robar" la inmortalidad.

- Explícate viejo- Zero lo miro intrigado.

- En otras palabras, aunque tu enemigo sea inmortal, le lastimaras, ya que la magia de las espadas hacen que la herida permanezca a pesar de que seas vampiro o ser humano.

- Quieres decir que pueden matar seres inmortales?

El anciano asintió levemente- por eso es importante resguardarlas, si alguien llegara a enterarse de su existencia, intentarían robarlas- explico detenidamente- todavía hay muchas cosas que no conoces en esta sala y espero que algún día tengas la decencia de darte una vuelta por aquí y averiguar que hacen las reliquias de la familia- se levanto con lentitud de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- Oye papa.

- Si?- pregunto girándose un poco.

- Mañana me puedes contar otras cosas y ayudarme a entrenar?

- Como quieras Zero- se despidió el anciano.

--

En el patio trasero de la residencia Kronwell, Yuhime paseaba alrededor de la fuente del jardín exterior, su cara denotaba tristeza y melancolía.

- Ocurre algo Yuhime?

Gabriel Kronwell apareció sentado en la fuente circular detrás de la chica, ella se sorprendió ante aquello.

- No, no pasa nada- respondió ella tímidamente.

La chica se sentó al lado del anciano, un poco alejada de el, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Yuhime jugaba con un dedo sobre el agua. Gabriel la miraba interesado, observando como la ojiazul pasaba un dedo sobre la superficie cristalina, dibujando un copo de nieve que después se materializo, flotando brillante.

- Yuhime- le dijo observándola- sabes por que acepte apoyarte en tu educación.

La chica se quedo mirando al anciano.

- Tu tienes un gran potencial, pequeña- continuo- desde la primera vez que te vi usar el Glacio supe que tu poder natural era el hielo.

FLASHBACK

- Muy bien chicos y chicas- recito el profesor Lockhart a los alumnos que estaban participando en el club de duelo.

Era la tercera vez que el club de duelo se reunía en el Gran Salón (a pesar del memorable incidente ocurrido entre Harry Potter y aquella serpiente a la que le había hablado), debido a los insistentes sucesos que ocurrían en Hogwarts. Todos los estudiantes tomaban clases de duelo impartidos por Gilderoy Lockhart, (no muy útiles, a excepción de algunas sesiones como la descrita) por si alguno de ellos llegaba a tener un encuentro con aquello que fuera que ocultaba la cámara de los secretos, donde se rumoraba, habitaba aquel mounstro milenario que había atacado ya algunos estudiantes.

- Muy bien- continuo alegre Lockhart- la pareja que sigue para la demostración son dos estudiantes de sexto grado- señalo a dos chicas de pie una en cada extremo de la tarima de duelo- la señorita Yuhime Amerain- dijo señalando a la muchacha de cabello tan negro como la noche- y de este lado la señorita Elena Kronwell- la muchacha de cabello castaño asintió solemnemente- la cual es una experta en duelo según me cuenta su tío, el cual pidió estar presente en la demostración de su sobrina- señalo a un anciano cerca de la puerta que saludaba cortésmente a los alumnos.

- Muy bien señoritas, pueden comenzar- sentencio el profesor bajando de la plataforma.

Ambas chicas tomaron posición de duelo mientras Lockhart narraba cada detalle.

- Un… dos… tres… empiecen!

- EXPLETIO!

- DEFLECTO!

La maldición repelente se desvió a un lado y choco en una de las paredes.

- Vaya, vaya! Esto si que es interesante- chillo emocionado Lockhart.

- Si me permite profesor- hablo el anciano acercándose al rubio- me parece que estas chicas demostrarían mejor su potencial en un área mas, digamos, adecuada.

El señor Kronwell saco su varita, con ella lanzo un hechizo a la plataforma de duelo, la mesa se extendió hasta formar una arena circular de gran tamaño.

- Excelente, yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero por el momento esta perfecto!- comento el profesor.

El anciano agrego un par de componentes mágicos más.

- Ahora ningún hechizo saldrá de la plataforma, así que no se contengan, utilicen lo que saben- ordeno mirando a su sobrina.

Ambas chicas tomaron posiciones de nuevo, listas para atacar.

- Acaso no sientes miedo Yuhime?- pregunto la castaña-

- Debería?- dijo la morena empezando a caminar a un lado sin bajar la guardia.

- Bueno, mi tío me ha dado la libertad de usar hechizos más… interesantes.

- No querrás decir peligrosos?

- Da igual… ACROMANTIA!!- exclamo Elena agitando su varita. Una enorme araña apareció frente a ella, arrancando gritos de los chicos presentes, incluso la chica vio a un niño pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella ponerse pálido hasta hacer resaltar sus pecas.

- Imperio- susurro la castaña para que no la escucharan, sin embargo, Yuhime entendió claramente que hechizo había usado su amiga.

Entonces, la Acromantula ataco. La morena simplemente se hizo a un lado y alzo la mano.

- GEOS!

Pareció como si una gran piedra cayera sobre la horrible criatura, la cual quedo aplastada contra el suelo, muerta.

- Cuando aprendiste ese hechizo?

- Bueno, si pasaras un poco de tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca como yo, hubieras aprendido algunos trucos.

- Aburrido, prefiero aprender sobre la práctica, DELETRIUS- la chica apunto a la araña haciéndola desaparecer.

- Bueno, al menos limpias tu propia basura- dijo riendo Yuhime.

- Algo que tú no haces.

- POSTESPETUM!- grito de pronto la ojiazul.

- PROTEGO- sin embargo, no sucedió nada. Elena bajo la guardia.

- Yuhime, creo que ese hechizo ni siquiera exis…- repentinamente Elena sintió como si algo la hubiera golpeado en el pecho con gran fuerza, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Todos miraron sorprendidos como la castaña se levantaba tosiendo dolorosamente.

- Que diablos fue eso?- pregunto sin aliento por el golpe.

- Es una pequeña maldición que se lanza pero no se libera en el momento si no después de un tiempo, confundiendo al enemigo.

- Tu, pequeña astuta, veamos que haces con esto… INCENDIO!!

Una ráfaga de fuego paso rozando el brazo de la chica y de pronto se vio envuelta en una lluvia de hechizos de fuego.

- Eso no es peligroso?- pregunto Lockhart preocupado, mirando como Yuhime se esforzaba en evadir y desviar las maldiciones de su atacante.

- Vaya, eres buena evadiendo, veamos si puedes evadir esto...- Elena efectuó un movimiento horizontal con la varita y exclamo- INFERNO!

Un muro de fuego se alzo desde la tarima hasta una altura de tres metros, todos los estudiantes se alejaron asustados, el muro entonces se dirigió hacia Yuhime.

La chica frunció el ceño y se concentro todo lo que pudo, solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Alzo la varita y grito.

- GLACIO!!

Una explosión estremeció el Gran Salón y de repente todos se vieron envueltos en nieve y escarcha. Los presentes tiritaban de frió y se quitaban la nieve de encima, todos excepto el señor Kronwell que parecía haber conjurado una sombrilla.

- Que… que ha pasado?- pregunto Lockhart sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello.

- Parece que la señorita Amerain ha convocado un hechizo de hielo para evitar la maldición de mi sobrina.

Yuhime se encontraba sentada sobre la tarima, riendo mientras Elena se levantaba bajo un montículo de nieve.

- Vaya princesa, esta vez si que te luciste- dijo sonriéndole, entonces una bola de nieve la golpeo.

- Te he dicho que no me digas así!- exclamo la ojiazul molesta.

Entonces todos se enfrascaron en una lucha de bolas de nieve que no paro hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall entro al Gran Salón y puso orden. Mientras desde un rincón, el señor Kronwell observaba a las dos chicas con detenimiento.

- Muy interesante…- susurro para si mismo- un hechizo de hielo interesante.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- El día que hiciste aquel hechizo me di cuenta que eras alguien especial pequeña- el viejo miraba el cielo en ese momento- insistí a mi hermano para que te dejara unirte a nosotros junto a su hija.

La chica miraba detenidamente el agua de la fuente

- Después de eso te enviamos a Japón a entrenar en las artes de los hielos. Las hicistes tuyas, las dominastes, ahora nadie rivaliza contigo- Gabriel la miro- estas cerca del Lord, perteneces a su circulo secreto, no a su burdo ejercito de magos que solo le siguen por poder o riquezas, no, perteneces a los magos sabios como nosotros que siguen a nuestro señor para lograr un orden, una utopía regida por el mas poderoso. Yuhime, recuerda, te criamos como si fuéramos tu familia, no nos defraudes.

Al escuchar esto ultimo, la joven volteo a ver al anciano.

- Claro que no, señor, le serviré al Lord fielmente para alcanzar nuestro sueño- dijo mientras su rostro cambiaba y sus facciones se endurecían- y esta noche, la Muerte Helada rondara las calles- la mortifaga se levanto y se dirigió a la mansión.

_Manipulador_ escucho Kronwell como si el viento lo susurrara a su oído.

- Sal de ahí Matt- dijo tranquilamente el anciano.

De la fuente se separo una sombra y se materializo a su lado. El pequeño vampiro meció sus piernas sobre el filo de la fuente debido a que no tocaba por completo el suelo.

- Ahora ella saldrá a divertirse un rato- exclamo el chico mirando al anciano.

- Bueno, ese es el propósito no? Ella le servirá bien al Lord.

- Aunque sea por medio de esos chantajes baratos?- comento el vampiro- yo prefiero mejor un buen Imperio.

- El Imperio serviría sin duda, pero si ella actúa bajo esa maldición, no tendrá el mismo impacto, la fuente de poder de esa chiquilla es la furia, sin ella, no es nada, pero esa furia alimentada por las burlas de sus compañeros muggles de infancia, la ha vuelto un arma letal.

- No cambiara de bando? Siento que su energía esta dividida- inquirió Matt-

- Si bien eso es cierto, yo confió que la lógica y las promesas de un mundo dominado por el poder de los sangre pura, la mantenga de nuestro lado.

--

Yuhime caminaba por las calles oscuras de un lugar céntrico del Cairo. Los automóviles pasaban a un ritmo inestable creando gran tráfico por la avenida principal.

La chica andaba apresuradamente entre la gente, su vestido blanco ondeando tras ella, aun siendo de madrugada, las calles céntricas de El Cairo eran transitados por varios turistas fascinados por la belleza egipcia.

_Lleno de muggles_ pensó despectivamente.

Si bien no planeaba matarlos, por lo menos armaría un buen espectáculo.

_No matar_ se dijo a si misma _Desde cuando tengo esa estupida idea? Si hay que hacerlo, lo haré._

Se escondió en un callejón cercano y saco su varita.

_Bueno, es hora de que la Muerte Helada vuelva aparecer-_ "Manto oscuro, cubreme…"- recito.

De su varita salieron serpientes oscuras que la envolvieron, y cuando la cubrieron por completo, estallaron en un _Hizz_ escalofriante. Yuhime ya no tenía su hermoso vestido blanco, ahora traía un gran vestido negro de crinolina, estaba raído de algunas partes, dándole aspecto lúgubre. Un corsé adornaba su abdomen haciéndole ver su reducida cintura, sus guantes plateados adornaban sus brazos, y su capa ondeaba un poco, su cabello permanecía resguardado por la capucha que llevaba y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara blanca y lisa, solo sus ojos podían ser vistos a través de las rendijas de los ojos de aquella careta inhumana que traía.

- MOSMORDRE!!

Del callejón salio una estela verde que estallo en el cielo, todos los que la vieron gritaron y se quedaron atónitos ante aquella señal que había aparecido, pero una anciano a varios kilómetros de ahí la vería y sabría que significaba exactamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Un nuevo capitulo, con más aventuras y secretos de pasado.**

**La historia va creciendo cada vez más y más, espero que este gustando.**

**No puedo revelar mucho pero prometemos que los próximos capítulos serán más emocionantes y divertidos.**

**Dentro de poco capitulo 8.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Planes Y Secretos

**Summary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort, ante el héroe legendario Harry Potter quien pereciera en batalla. El mundo mágico y muggle disfrutan de una calma relativa. Pero los errores cometidos en el pasado deberán ser remediados.**

**0o0o0: Principio/Final y Cambios De Escena.**

_Bla, bla, bla_**: Pensamientos.**

**(Bla, bla, bla): Explicaciones.**

**Disclamair: De nuevo nada nuestro, excepto los personajes originales conviviendo en el mundo mágico.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**PLANES Y SECRETOS**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Estas segura de lo que vas hacer Merope?- pregunto Draco a la morena, que en esos momentos se encontraba repasando las viejas paginas, apergaminadas de un grueso libro encuadernado en lo que parecía ser piel de serpiente. En algunas ocasiones detenía su lectura para repasar algún dato importante y cerciorarse de no cometer un error.

- Deja de darme lata Draco, ya te he dicho que todo saldrá bien- respondió un poco harta la chica.

- Cuando lo haremos- exclamo decidido el rubio echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Se sentía un poco inseguro desde que habían dejado su escondite en Great Valley, ambos debían ser muy precavidos, no podían atraparlos ahora que tenían lo necesario para regresar a su señor a la vida. Debían darle su merecido a todos aquellos magos y brujas que habían permitido que los sangre sucia siguieran con vida. Sin escuchar respuesta de Merope que aun se encontraba inmersa en su lectura, el joven, ahora casi adulto Draco Malfoy, recordaba la última batalla donde había sido uno de los pocos mortifagos sobrevivientes, y donde Lord Voldemort había estallado en una voluta de humo ante los ojos vidriosos de Harry Potter, quien después de lanzarle el hechizo final a su contrincante, cayó fulminado al piso. Al sentir la pérdida de su señor, los soldados que no habían sido heridos en batalla, huyeron en desbandada para no ser capturados, por los miembros de aquel estúpido grupo que el viejo chiflado organizara antes de morir.

- Draco?- pregunto la chica mirándolo detenidamente. El rubio se había quedado rezagado, de pie, perdido en sus pensamientos. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de los mortifagos, así como de los amigos de Potter. El recuerdo del asesinato de sus padres y de su tía Bellatrix, estaba tatuado en sus pensamientos.

- Malditos sean Weasleys- murmuro Draco mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Ese momento fue para el algo que jamás terminaría de creer, que su familia cayera ante una vulgar familia de traidores. Sin embargo una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su cara por unos momentos, al recordar a Granger cayendo sin vida al suelo, fulminada por su Avadakedabra, había sido una tonta al interponerse para salvar a Ron Weasley. Aun se regodeaba con la cara de sufrimiento de aquel pobretón.

- Hey! Malfoy me estas escuchando- grito molesta Merope mientras daba con el libro en el brazo del chico.

- Que sucede?- rezongo sorprendido el rubio.

- Si dejaras de estar perdido en tu mundo, me habrías escuchado cuando te dije que llevaremos el ritual a cabo dentro de una semana- dijo decidida la morena mirándolo con intensidad.

- Donde nos resguardaremos mientras tanto?- pregunto incrédulo.

- Ya pensaremos en eso, lo primero que debemos hacer es llegar a ese condenado lugar, es necesario para el éxito total de nuestro plan- exclamo Merope sacudiendo su largo cabello para apartárselo de la cara. El chico sonrió ante aquello, ya que le recordaba mucho a su tía Bellatrix, la muchacha se parecía en demasía a su madre, cada gesto, cada expresión.

- Llegaremos, eso te lo aseguro, pero debemos andarnos con cuidado, la seguridad se ha incrementado- dijo enojado Draco torciendo el gesto- no debimos informarles a los demás hasta que nuestro señor estuviera completamente recuperado, esos tontos han comenzado actuar antes de tiempo.

- No puedes culparlos- le reprendió la muchacha- están contentos de que nuestro señor volverá a la vida.

- Por ahora debemos apresurarnos, dentro de dos días estaremos en Hogwarts, donde todo termino y donde todo comenzara de nuevo.

- Todos pagaran caro lo que hicieron, y después yo personalmente me haré cargo de cazar y matar a Ron Weasley- exclamo con odio la morena, mordiéndose el labio.

- No te preocupes, yo me asegurare que cobres tu venganza contra ese maldito traidor, por haber asesinado a tu madre, andando- apremio Draco a Merope, ambos se internaron en una oscura senda que se encontraba junto al camino principal que seguían. El destino estaba marcado, en tan solo un par de días llegarían a Hogsmeade, donde, como Malfoy había dicho, todo comenzaría de nuevo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Nekko tiene novia- se burlaba Kilik haciendo bulla.

- Cierra la boca Lenon- respondió arto Nekkoyasha. Miraba fijamente el fuego desde su butaca preferida, donde como siempre, se había encogido completamente, protegiéndose a sí mismo como un felino.

- Vamos compa, cuéntanos, como es que deseas quitarle la chica a Leiter.

- Quieres dejar de ser tan idiota- exclamo Ser tirando al suelo el diario El Profeta, que había estado leyendo- es necesario que si Nekko se acerca a una chica es por que quiera algo con ella?

- Eso sería lo más normal, además recuerda que parece que hay algo entre ellos dos- dijo Kilik enarcando las cejas mientras dirigía una mirada de complicidad al moreno.

- No diré nada Kilik, no te esfuerces- respondió Nekko colocándose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala común.

- Compa! No te vayas- grito el joven de gafas- discúlpame solo bromeaba.

- Bien hecho Lenon…-murmuro el castaño escondiéndose tras el diario de nuevo.

- Solo era un chiste- se defendió Kilik dejándose caer en un sillón con cara de niño regañado y cruzándose de brazos- diablos, debí hablarles de mis planes antes de que se marchara.

- De que hablas esta vez Lenon?- pregunto con escepticismo Ser.

- Ya lo veras Sercito, lo diré a su debido tiempo, cuando estemos todos juntos- respondió Kilik levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio mientras canturreaba "Yesterday" de los Beatles en voz baja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nekkoyasha caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras con las manos en los bolsillos. Dando de vez en cuando patadas al piso, Wizu le había pedido que no contara donde le había conocido y el no faltaría a lo acordado. Lo único que les había contado a Ser y Kilik, era que la chica era su amiga. Inmediatamente Lenon se había empeñado en querer sacarle la verdad, lo acoso durante la comida y las clases que le siguieron, llegando al punto en el que Ser, arto de las constantes preguntas de su compañero le lanzo un Petrificus Totallus que lo dejo sin movimiento en unos de los pasillos del segundo piso, donde Nekko tuvo que pensar detenidamente en descongelarlo.

- Que bonita coincidencia- dijo una voz femenina, aparentando dulzura. Sin darse cuenta el chico había subido las escaleras al vestíbulo, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver, decidido giro en redondo dispuesto a marcharse- a dónde vas?- pregunto molesta Nida mientras tiraba de la túnica del chico.

- Oye suéltame- exclamo molesto Nekko soltándose con rudeza del agarre de la Ravenclaw.

- Eres un grosero y maleducado, mira que tratar así a una chica, no eres para nada un caballero.

- Pero tú eres todo uno, no es así- respondió con sarcasmo el moreno.

- Porque me tratas así?

- Porque ya te he pedido amablemente que me dejes en paz, nunca abra nada entre nosotros.

- Eso es, por que no te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme- murmuro Nida con la mirada agachada.

- Entiéndelo Shadow, tu y yo solo podemos ser compañeros de colegio, tal vez amigos- suspiro Nekko un poco cansado- el amor es algo que no me interesa.

- Como puedes saberlo?

- Hay muchas otras cosas importantes- dijo detenidamente el chico. Miro a su alrededor buscando cualquier escapatoria.

- DEJAME EN PAZ IDIOTA!- grito molesta Wizu mientras entraba al vestíbulo por la puerta principal, parecía sumamente enojada y caminaba apresuradamente hacia donde Nida y Nekko se encontraban. La pelirroja se detuvo a pocos pasos de ambos, mirando fijamente a cada uno, tal parecía que aquella escena no había mejorado su humor.

- Espera Kaze, por favor, discúlpame solo quería conversar- dijo la voz arrastrada de Johnatan, quien le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia a Nida y su mirada de odio mas especial a Nekko- pero si es Shadow y el favorito de Mordaunt, que pareja tan singular- se burlo el Gryffindor. Este comentario no pareció gustarle a Wizu que siguió su camino rodeando al Slytherin y la Ravenclaw, rumiando un buenas noches.

- Pero Kaze…- refunfuño Johnatan.

- Por qué no seguimos nuestra conversación en…- comenzó a decir Nida a Nekko, pero no pudo terminar su comentario, ya que el moreno se había abalanzado hacia la pelirroja abrazándola desde la espalda y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de ella. Johnatan y Nida miraron con los ojos como platos aquella escena, que tomo por sorpresa a Wizu.

- Vamos Wiz, vayamos a la sala común- dijo con su sonrisa mas gatuna. Nekkoyasha aun abrazado a ella la condujo escaleras abajo, ante la asombrada mirada de los otros dos. Wizu no emitió palabra alguna, tal parecía que la voz se le había quedado atrás, al pie de las escaleras- estas molesta?- pregunto finalmente el Slytherin.

- No, estoy sorprendida…-murmuro la pelirroja sin mirar al chico a la cara.

- Así? Por qué?- pregunto Nekkoyasha confundido.

- Este….- la chica se encontraba un poco sonrojada y evitaba mirar al Slytherin, quien confundido había notado la expresión en el rostro de ella.

- Que pasa?

- Podrías soltarme por favor…- susurro la pelirroja mientras sus mejillas se encendían aun más.

- Oh.. Lo siento, te molesta que te abrase- la voz del chico fue un susurro débil.

- No, lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me abrase, solo mi familia lo ha hecho y mi mejor amiga, tu eres la primera persona que hace eso, y suena tonto, pero me sentí extraña y me tomaste por sorpresa y…- la chica retorcía las mangas de su túnica mientras miraba hacia el piso, rehuyendo aquellos ojos azules.

- Oh- respondió más tranquilo Nekkoyasha- disculpa, es que para mí es normal abrazar a mis amigos, nunca pensé que eso te tomaría por sorpresa, disculpa no volveré hacerlo si eso te molesta.

- No te preocupes, no es para tanto- las palabras que el chico había dicho resonaron en su cabeza _"para mi es normal abrazar a mis amigos" _–amigos- susurro la pelirroja.

- Dijiste algo?

- No, ven, entremos a la sala, _Serpientes_- el muro se abrió dejándoles el paso libre a ambos, caminando uno junto al otro sin decir palabras.

- Volviste compa, que bueno que regresaste necesito hablar contigo, con Ser y con Leiter –Kilik miro por unos momentos a la chica y luego agrego- hola novia de Nekko, disculpa que te quite a tu novio por unos momentos pero necesito de su ayuda nos veremos después- y sin esperar respuesta el Slytherin tiro de Nekkoyasha llevándolo hacia la habitación de los chicos.

- Novio…- exclamo Wizu sonrojándose aun más que antes.

- Eres un pedazo de idiota, no un idiota redomado- exclamaba Nekkoyasha dando de zapes en la cabeza de Kilik mientras lo empujaba continuamente.

- Oh, es solo una broma, solo una… auch… Hey! Está bien me disculpo por lo que dije, ya no me zapees – el muchacho se adelanto un poco para evitar los continuos golpes que el ojiazul le propinaba.

- No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte es con ella.

- Esta bien, pero eso tendrá que esperar a mañana, por ahora necesito hablar con todos ustedes.

- Que quieres esta vez Kilik, si es para robar alguna otra planta extraña de los invernaderos desde ahora te digo que no volveré a meterme en problemas por tu culpa- Nekkoyasha llego hasta la habitación de ellos abriendo la puerta, dentro se encontraban Ser, recostado en su cama mientras leía una carta que parecía ser de sus padres y Leiter, dibujando en su enorme block de pergaminos, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba aburrido.

- Bien Lenon, por que nos tienes aquí esperándote como idiotas?- pregunto Ser doblando la carta que leía y guardándola en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

- Sí, tengo tarea que debo hacer si pudieras apresurarte seria de mucha ayuda- apoyo Leiter dejando su block a un lado.

- Bien, bien, pero no se desesperen, ahora si mis queridos colegas tomaran asiento, todo esto sería más fácil de terminar.

- Déjate de payasadas- dijo Nekko riendo mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama.

- De acuerdo, como parece que hoy no me toman muy en serio, pasemos a lo importante- Kilik se acomodo las gafas, colocándose en medio de la habitación para poder verlos a todos- como se abran dado cuenta, en Herbologia contamos con…

- No, al diablo con eso, sabía que algo así nos pedirías, desde que vi tu expresión en la clase de hoy, no voy a ir por ahí a buscar un tonto árbol solo porque te obsesionaste con el- exclamo el castaño levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, Kilik le intercepto el paso.

- Espera a que termine de decir, lo que iba a decir no seas desesperado- pidió el Slytherin amablemente.

- Cinco minutos Lenon, después de eso me largo- respondió Ser regresando a su lugar.

- Bien, como decía antes de que Sercito me interrumpiera- voló una almohada que logro detener- tenemos en nuestros terrenos, probablemente bien oculto, un verdadero árbol_ Mellon_, seria genial que tuviéramos algunas hojas de ese árbol y que dicen de un pedazo de la corteza, acaso no se sentirían muy bien de tener un premio de esa magnitud- los oscuros ojos del muchacho resplandecieron de emoción al imaginarse eso. Pero sus amigos no parecían tan emocionados- vamos chicos, necesito de ustedes para que me ayuden a encontrarlo, no será tan difícil.

- Y si accediéramos ayudarte, lo cual aun no hacemos, que ganaríamos nosotros con eso y donde tendríamos que buscarlo?- pregunto Nekkoyasha bostezando sonoramente mientras se frotaba los ojos por el cansancio.

- Pues que tendrían el grandísimo placer y seria los primeros, en…- dejo el comentario en suspenso por unos minutos- VER EL PRIMER ELFO DE SUS JOVENES VIDAS CAMARADAS MIOS –exclamo ilusionado- se imaginan un elfo de verdad, no uno bajito, feo y peludo como son los domésticos, me refiero a un bellísimo elfo o en este caso elfa- enfatizo malignamente con lo que logro atraer la atención de los otros chicos.

- Una elfa…-susurro Leiter pensativamente.

- Como sabes que es una elfa, bien podría ser un elfo y eso no sería muy alentador- opino Ser jugando con la varita entre sus dedos.

- Pues, porque yo si leo los libros de Herbologia Sercito, resulta que cuando es un hombre el que habita el árbol, las hojas son más oscuras y grandes, el tronco es grueso, rugoso y grisáceo- enumero el muchacho- en cambio cuando el árbol es habitado por una chica, las hojas son translucidas, delicadas y el tronco es blanquecino y delgado, así, que si habrán visto bien ese árbol se habrán percatado de que las probabilidades de que ese hermoso espécimen está habitado por una linda elfa.

- Seria interesante intentarlo- opino Leiter para gran asombro de todos.

- Esa es la actitud Lei, tú si sabes amigo- las esperanzas de Kilik engrandecieron cuando Ser termino por aceptar que también sería muy emocionante, así que todos observaron a Nekkoyasha con mirada expectante.

- Pues si no hay otra alternativa, vayamos a buscar a la susodicha elfa- acepto finalmente el moreno suspirando. Todos asintieron emocionados, mientras hacían planes inmediatos. Kilik les explico que como la profesora Sprout les había explicado, el árbol había sido removido de los invernaderos y lo habían llevado a otra parte, el empezaría a buscarlo en los alrededores, y cuando estuviera seguro de donde se encontraba, los demás le ayudarían a obtener lo que su amigo tanto deseaba.

- Eso es todo chicos, enseguida iniciare con la investigación del paradero de mi querido arbolito – sin decir otra palabra el Slytherin salió corriendo de la habitación cantando en voz baja "Let it be"

- Pues se ve que cuando quiere algo realmente lo consigue- Ser tomo su mochila, se la colgó de un brazo y se despidió de sus amigos argumentando que estaría en la biblioteca.

- Iré a enviar una lechuza- anuncio Leiter cinco minutos después, enrollando un pequeño pergamino que metió en su bolsillo, se despidió con un gesto de mano de Nekko y salió apresuradamente cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

- Creo que iré a disculparme con Wizu por lo que dijo Kilik- murmuro el ojiazul levantándose de su cama y saliendo del lugar, pero al cerrar la puerta y girarse para seguir su camino se topo de frente con la pelirroja, aunque le pareció extraño que ella estuviera merodeando por ahí- que suerte, planeaba buscarte.

- Que bien, y que se te ofrecía?- pregunto molesta la chica evitando la mirada del muchacho.

- Estas bien? Pareces molesta, oye si esto es por la estupidez que Lenon dijo, déjame disculparme por él, no era en serio, el muy idiota me juega muchas bromas en ocasiones, disculpa si te ofendió.

- Pierde cuidado, no hay problema por eso- respondió Wizu suspirando- debes sentirte muy emocionado de que conocerás una elfa, eh escuchado que son bonitas.

- Estuviste espiándonos?- pregunto divertido Nekko- señorita Kaze, descendiente de orientales, jamás pensé que usted se escabulliría a las habitaciones de los hombres solo para escuchar.

- No fue eso tonto- respondió apenada la chica sonrojándose- solo iba a buscar a mi hermano para charlar con él –ella dijo sin pensar estas palabras, para luego observar rápidamente al chico.

- Así que Leiter es tu hermano eh- una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, ahora todo tenía sentido, ellos habían supuesto que sería la novia de Leiter, pero la verdad es que ambos tenían parentesco. La pelirroja lo veía estupefacta, no creía lo que acababa de decir.

- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie- pidió un poco asustada la Slytherin tomando de las ropas al ojiazul y acercándose hacia su rostro- por favor no lo cuentes- él, observaba detenidamente los ojos de la muchacha que parecía aterrorizada.

- Descuida no se lo contare a nadie, pero por qué?- pregunto confundido.

- No te lo puedo decir…

- Pero somos amigos no, porque no puedes contármelo a mí, pensé que me tenias confianza.

- Es que yo… yo…

- Wizu- la profunda voz de Leiter la interrumpió, ocasionando que ambos chicos miraran hacia donde el venia apresuradamente- tenemos que hablar- apremio el rubio a su hermana.

- De acuerdo Leiter- accedió la pelirroja dejándose arrastrar por el Slytherin- nos veremos después Nekko –se despidió con un gesto de mano de él. Mientras el moreno observaba a los dos hermanos alejarse.

- Que sucede con esos dos?- se pregunto con tristeza, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común, para pensar un poco en lo que había pasado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- No puedes Wizu por favor entiéndelo- Leiter se encontraba escondido en una de las mazmorras del sótano, observando a su hermana sentada sobre uno de los bancos de clases.

- Por favor hermano, ya le he preguntado a papa, a los abuelos y hasta Kaya si podía confiar en él y me dijeron que mientras el prometiera guardar mi secreto no había problema si le decía la verdad- la pelirroja miraba con tristeza al rubio, sabía que él se encontraba preocupado por ella, pero no había algo más grande en el mundo que ella deseara que tener un amigo de verdad.

- Confías en Nekkoyasha?- pregunto decidido su hermano. Wizu lo pensó por unos momentos, recordó el día que conoció aquel pequeño de ropas blancas, como la había vencido y no se había burlado, de su petición de ser amigos, de cuánto tiempo había pasado esperando volver a verlo y tener su revancha, y la alegría que sintió cuando lo vio de nuevo y el pudo recordarla para pedirle de nuevo que fuera su amiga. No solo eso, el había cumplido su palabra, no le había dicho a nadie que la conocía ni de donde la conocía.

- Si hermano, confió en el- respondió finalmente sonriendo.

- Supongo entonces que yo confiare en tu juicio, si deseas contarle la verdad hazlo – la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento dándole un gran abrazo al chico, sonriendo enormemente- solo una cosa.

- Si?

- Al primer indicio de que intente lastimarte o te chantajee, yo me encargare de que te alejes de el de acuerdo?- los ojos de la Slytherin se encontraron con los de él y asintiendo con la cabeza respondió a su pregunta.

- De acuerdo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Disculpen infinitamente la tardanza pero es una larga historia de contar, en conclusión entramos en crisis y no pudimos seguir escribiendo, hasta el día de hoy.**

**Sé que la historia se lee aunque no dejen review, pero recuerden que los reviews son el alimento de las historias, ayuden a que esta no esté desnutrida.**

**Se les quiere.**

**Saludos a todos de parte de los autores!**


End file.
